


Best of the Best

by supertrashcompactor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Cat gets another uniform to appreciate, F/F, I'm gonna call it Belt Kink, little baby Carter, many mentions of Power Rangers, martial artist Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrashcompactor/pseuds/supertrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara, the proprietor and head instructor of National City's newest taekwondo club, has attracted the attention of Power Ranger aficionado, Carter, and his beautiful mom, Cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for the summary Caitlin and all our awesome supercat conversations that led to this fic. You're the best :)
> 
> Also the title is borrowed from the worst/greatest martial arts movie ever. I highly recommend it.

Kara huffed as she threw one last, tired kick. Panting she blew a drip of sweat off the tip of her nose and adjusted her soaked ponytail. She would definitely have to get the AC going before she opened the doors. Having students pass out during class wouldn't be the best start for a new business.

She loosened the drawstring of her white uniform pants and headed for the water fountain in the corner, splashing her face and taking a drink. Turning to look for her towel, she chuckled as she spotted the face of a young boy pressed up against the glass of the large front windows.

His nose was squashed flat, and his curly hair was going every which way, but his big, blue eyes were watching her every move. She smiled and waved at him, before performing an acrobatic series of jumps and kicks. Her smile grew as his face lit up in amazement.

Kara was soon left in her own amazed stupor as a stunning woman, the most stunning woman Kara was certain, came and shooed the boy away from the window. They started down the sidewalk and Kara ran to the front, hurdling a pile of paint cans and supplies to catch a glimpse of the boy and woman before they disappeared. She found them hand in hand as they waited at the crosswalk. The little boy bounced on his toes, looking up at the woman Kara assumed was his mother. He was talking animatedly, the woman nodding as she listened. Something the boy said made the woman smile, and Kara felt like she took a roundhouse to the gut.

“Wow.”

\---

Kara poured some fresh paint into the tray and smiled at her sister. “Thanks for coming to help.”

Alex dipped her roller. “Sunday’s our day, and you’re paying for pizza tonight.”

Kara nodded. “Absolutely.”

“You think you’ll be ready to open in a couple weeks still?” Alex asked, rolling more paint on the wall.

Kara chewed her lip, as she got up on a step stool to paint the edge along the ceiling. “Should be. This is the last wall to paint. The bathrooms and changerooms were finished Friday. The guy’s coming to put in the mats on Tuesday, which is gonna make practising so much easier on my feet, and I called the air conditioner company and they’ll be here Thursday. I think the signs are coming at the beginning of the following week. I do still need to go to Ikea though, and get some furniture for my office, and some shoe racks for the front. Then it’s just little things and hanging pictures and stuff.”

“Gonna hang your medal?”

Kara blushed. “Nah. Maybe just some trophies or something. The medal’s a little too much I think.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “No it’s not. You’re an Olympic champion. You were on the Wheaties box. You should hang it on the wall with pride.”

Kara shrugged. “I don’t want people to think I’m showing off.”

“This martial artist humility shit really pisses me off sometimes. Put it on the damn wall okay? If anything it’ll be good for business.”

Kara nodded, knowing better than to argue with her sister, especially when a certain tone of voice was used. “Okay.”

“We’ve got an audience.”

Kara turned towards Alex, looking past her to the window where her little friend from yesterday, again, had his face pressed against the glass. She waved, and paintbrush still in hand jumped backwards off the step stool, performing a flawless backflip.

“Yeah, not a showoff,” Alex muttered.

Kara just rolled her eyes, and performed another series of acrobatics. Pretending her paintbrush was a sword earned her the biggest smile yet. Just like the day before the stunning woman, in another beautiful dress, came and shooed him along, though today she looked briefly through the window and offered a small smile that left Kara stunned once again. They were gone a moment later, but Kara remained in place, as stunned as the day before. A roundhouse to the head.

“What the fuck was that?” Alex asked, dropping her roller, and crossing her arms.

Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh, that? That’s my new fan. Cute, right? He...uh peeps through the window.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “And the hot lady?”

Kara fidgeted with her brush, smearing paint across her t-shirt as she rambled. “Hot lady? Was she hot? I didn’t notice. Didn’t really get a good look.”

Alex shook her head, but went back to work. “You’re an idiot, and this isn’t over.”

\---

Kara was thankful her week was busy. There had been people and workers coming and going, enough things to do to provide an adequate distraction. Distractions from the distraction. But it was Saturday again, and she sat on her couch eating Rice Krispies and wondering if she’d see them today. She convinced herself that spending the afternoon downstairs practising was about thoroughly testing the new mats, and had nothing to do with making sure she wouldn’t miss them walk by.

She was setting up targets when she heard a slight thump against the front glass. She immediately looked over, stifling a laugh as her newest fan struggled with his baseball cap, the brim preventing him from pressing his face to the window. He pulled it off and dropped it in time to watch Kara turn to her targets and perform a spectacular series of combinations. Dropping into the splits at the end earned her another big smile, of course it was just the moment _she_ decided to step into view.

Jeans. She was wearing jeans today. Tight jeans, and when she crouched to pick up the boy’s discarded hat, Kara was very grateful the air conditioning was up and running. She would have scrambled to her feet if she was capable of moving, but she remained on the floor, blushing and stupefied while the woman looked in.

She tilted her head, appraising Kara with a smirk and a wink, and Kara felt a blow powerful enough to send her to the mat. A one-way trip. Knockout.


	2. Green Ranger, Pink Ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments, and kudos. You're all awesome :)

“So did you see her yesterday?”

Kara swallowed her mouthful of cinnamon bun. “Who?”

Alex thanked the waitress as she refilled both their coffees, before rolling her eyes at her sister. “You know exactly who I’m talking about. The hot lady.”

Kara emptied a sugar packet in her coffee and stirred, keeping her eyes down. “I… I might have.”

“Did you show off a little? Take your top off, chug some water, towel off your abs-” She was cut off by Kara’s napkin hitting her in the face.

“No! I- I was...doing the splits,” she mumbled, stuffing another bite of cinnamon bun in her mouth while Alex laughed. “I just like the kid okay? He’s cute, and I like making him smile.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh. Just the kid. Not his ridiculously hot mom, and her perfect hair, and sexy legs-”

“Will you stop?” Kara interrupted, again. “ Why did I even invite you for brunch, and where’s Lucy?”

“She’s said she’ll be late, and I already told her about hot mom, so if you’re hoping for someone to save you from my teasing, you’re out of luck.”

Kara stacked all their empty plates. “I hate you. I hope you get lost in Ikea today, and you never find your way out. You just wander around passing the same display of duvet covers over and over, and you never get to the end, and you never get your frozen yogurt.”

Alex laughed, and threw Kara’s napkin back across the table. “That’s rude, but I’m not going to take it personally. I know you’re just emotional because we’re going to be away today when she walks by.”

“The hot lady?” Kara groaned as Lucy gave Alex a quick kiss, and sat at the empty chair. She took a sip of Alex’s coffee while wagging her eyebrows at Kara. “Heard you got it real bad, superstar.”

Kara groaned again. “I don’t have it bad. She’s just- yeah she’s pretty, and-”

“And you wanna kiss her?” Lucy teased. “Get her down on the mats, maybe.”

Kara blushed and put her face in her hands. “I'm going to remember this next time we spar.”

“I'll just kick you in the head when you're distracted looking out the window,” Alex countered.

“Making kissy faces,” Lucy added.

Kara stood up with a huff. “I hope you both get lost in Ikea.”

\---

“He thinks you’re a Power Ranger.”

Kara turned around, her key still in the lock, and found herself face to face with the woman she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. The relaxed look must have been reserved for weekends, because it was Monday now and the woman was dressed to kill.

Kara could barely manage to form a sentence. “Umm..Who?”

The woman looked her up and down, making Kara wish she was wearing something a little more presentable than paint spattered sweatpants and t-shirt that was so worn the ‘t’ in taekwondo and the location of whatever tournament she’d got it at, had been erased by one too many spins in the wash.

“My son,” the woman stated. “His face and handprints are still visible on your front window. Though he was a little upset you weren't here yesterday.”

“Oh,” Kara let out, trying to get herself together. “Right, the cute little guy…he thinks I’m a Power Ranger?”

The woman sighed. “Yes, and I have heard about nothing else since he saw you practising whatever it was you practise-”

“Taekwondo,” Kara supplied.

The woman hummed, and Kara could focus on nothing but perfect lips being pressed together.

“The Green Ranger was always my favourite,” Kara found herself saying. “He had that cool flute dagger, and like that gold chest shield thingie,” she continued, unsure why she was still talking. “And his robot thing was a dragon that came out of the water, and I think he became the White Ranger who had a tiger? Also he got to kiss the Pink Ranger, and I didn’t really realize it at the time, but I kinda also wanted to-”

“Kiss the Pink Ranger?” The woman interrupted, smirking. “Is that what we’re calling it?”

Kara’s eyes widened as her cheeks burned. “That’s not- I- I didn’t mean it...like that,” she stammered.

The woman had the decency to attempt to cover her laughter.

Kara’s efforts to compose herself only resulted in more shuffling and blushing. “Umm...is there actually something I can do for you?” She finally managed.

The woman straightened, smoothing a hand down the front of her dress, making it hard for Kara to keep her eyes from wandering. “Sorry, and yes actually there is. My son, Carter,” she started, eyes softening. “He doesn’t enjoy meeting new people, but we’ve been working on it, and much to my surprise he keeps asking if he can meet the Power Ranger.”

Kara smiled, her blush abating. “I’d be happy to meet him, and help of course. Maybe I could show him a few things too, if- if that’s okay with you.”

The woman nodded and returned Kara’s smile. “I think that should be okay. Maybe no backflips off of ladders just yet, though.”

“That’s probably a good idea. I’ll be here Saturday again, for sure, if you guys want to come by when you usually do.”

The woman reached into her purse. “Thank you, Miss Danvers,” she said, pulling out a business card.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up at the sound of her name. “How- I never told you my name. Did I? I did ramble for a bit but-”

The woman handed Kara her card. “You didn’t, but I have my ways, and my networks do cover the Olympics. See you Saturday, champ.” She walked away with a smirk, getting into the back of a car parked at the curb.

Kara stood there, rereading the name on the card, as the car pulled away. _Cat Grant, CEO._

“Whoa.”


	3. Kick to the Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much everyone for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. You're all amazing :)

Kara tilted her head at the instructions, turning the page upside down hoping a new perspective would make things clearer. It didn't. “Which way am I supposed to put this drawer sliding thingie?” She mumbled, tossing the instructions back onto the floor. “Stupid Ikea. So many screws. Setting me up for a fail.”

Dropping her screwdriver, she got up from the floor with a grunt and stretched tired, cramped legs. This was suppose to keep her occupied, but she was too distracted to be distracted. How was she suppose to follow instructions when the hot lady with the cute kid was coming Saturday. Except they weren't just the hot lady and the cute kid anymore. They were Cat Grant, television megastar, and burgeoning media mogul, and her son Carter who was slightly less intimidating, but only slightly. Kids were scary when you want them to like you because you want to kiss their mom.

She groaned and rubbed her face. She really needed to stop thinking about kissing Cat Grant. Kissing Cat Grant was never going to happen.

She stepped out of her small office and stood at the front, looking around for something less frustrating to do. She settled on unpacking and sorting the uniforms and gear she had ordered. The first box was filled with white belts. One hundred of them. She hoped after a few months she’d have to order more. With the signs finally up out front and her website up and running, she’d already fielded calls and emails from a few interested people.

She pulled out a particularly tiny belt, and her attempt at distraction ended immediately at the thought that this one would fit Carter, and continued with thinking about if he’d join, which immediately transformed into thoughts of Cat signing up too. Kara wished she could kick herself in the head. She did not need to think about teaching Cat Grant. About correcting her form, hands on those hips. Cat would look so good all in white, skin flush, just a little sweaty.

No, she needed to stop thinking about this. She needed to snap out of it. Kara was a firm believer, and proof that you could dream big, work hard, and make things happen, but as far as her chances with Cat Grant went all she believed was that there was no amount of effort that could achieve this dream. It wasn't going to happen, no matter how much she wanted it.

Kara groaned again, falling back onto the mats. Maybe Alex could come over tonight and give her the kick to the head she needed. She’d probably do it. Olympic champ or not, Kara could always count on her big sister to knock her around a bit. It was that or dream about Cat Grant again.

\---

When Alex wasn't available because “Fuck, I've got a shitload of paperwork”, Kara called the only other person she knew who would happily kick her in the head.

“Don’t take it easy on me, Susie,” Kara taunted. She bounced on her toes, shaking out her legs, and adjusting her headgear.

“Did you just call me Susie? You better make sure that headgear is on tight.”

Kara laughed and put up her hands in mock surrender. “Sorry, _Vasquez_ ,” she emphasized.

Vasquez popped in her mouth guard, and smiled. “What was that lady’s name?”

Kara put in her own mouth guard and threw a few practice kicks. “Mrs. Thompson. You hated her.”

Vasquez threw a lazy kick that Kara easily blocked. “Yeah, she called me Susie. Susan is bad enough, but Susie is where I draw the line.”

“The conditions of that foster home weren’t really the best either. I think we had a lot of reasons to not like Mrs. Thompson,” Kara said, blocking another kick, and throwing a few of her own. “She sucked, and was mean, and she knew that you hated being called Susie, and she put a lock on the fridge, and then we went back to the group home.”

Vasquez landed a solid punch, and smiled. “As much as I love getting to reminisce about our amazing childhood experiences, but I don’t think that’s why you wanted me to come over.” She spun and let loose, Kara blocking and dodging, barely managing to counter. “And you really suck right now, what’s going on?”

Kara pulled out her mouthguard with a huff. “There’s this woman-”

“She hot?”

Kara sighed. “Very. Very, very hot, and she has this cute kid, and when I was renovating they were walking by like every weekend, and he pushed his face up against the glass watching me practise, and she’d swoop in all perfect hair and sexy outfits, and move him along and then one day she winked at me. She winked, Vasquez, and I exploded. Then on Monday she shows up and tells me her kid thinks I’m a Power Ranger-”

“That’s fucking cute.”

“Right?” Kara continued, starting to pace. “So she asks if I would meet him, and I’m like sure, of course I will. Then she calls me Miss Danvers, but I never told her my name, and hands me a business card that I just stare at like a moron, while she’s all hot looking, because do you know what the name on that card was?”

Vasquez just bounced kicking a nearby bag while she waited for Kara to continue.

“Cat Grant. Friggin’ Cat Grant CEO that’s what it said.”

Vasquez turned from the bag. “The talk show lady?”

Kara stopped pacing. “Yeah, except in the four years since her talk show ended she’s bought a newspaper, and radio and television networks, and built a media empire worth billions, and she’s-”

Kara was interrupted by a sharp front kick to the centre of her chest protector that left her a few steps back from where she had been standing. “What the hell?”

Vasquez kicked again, a roundhouse Kara barely managed to avoid. “She’s still the hot lady with the cute kid?”

“What?”

Vasquez bounced before landing blow to Kara’s ribs. “Is she still the hot lady? The hot lady who winked at you?”

Kara popped in her mouthguard just in time to take a back fist to the head. “Uh, yeah,” she managed, finally getting her hands up.

“Then what’s your problem? And don’t tell me you don’t think you're good enough, because we heard enough of that shit from other people. We don’t say it about ourselves. So get your head out of your ass, be awesome with her kid because that’s what this is really about, ask her out if it seems like you’re getting the signals, and fight me.”

Kara nodded, getting her bounce back. “Right. Yeah. This is for the kid. I’m just gonna focus on him, because he seems super great and if something happens it’ll just happen. So I just gotta be my awesome self.”

“Don’t go nuts. You're alright,” Vasquez countered, smiling until Kara's foot collided with her head.

\---

Kara stood in front of the mirrors that lined one section of the wall and adjusted her uniform. Her newest, whitest, crispest uniform. She re-tied her belt for the fourth time and her ponytail for the third, before haphazardly kicking a nearby training bag.

The now familiar thump of tiny hands against the front window made Kara turn. Cat appeared a second later pulling Carter away from the glass with a slightly exasperated expression that made Kara smile. She waved at them, adjusting her uniform one last time, before jogging to the door and opening it.

“Hey,” she greeted them enthusiastically, smiling bright, as she ushered them inside to the small waiting area by the door. She took a deep breath as Cat stepped through the door, brushing past her. She managed to keep herself together despite Cat’s skinny jeans and ridiculously well fitted blouse.

“Thank you again, Miss Danvers,” Cat said, steering Carter towards the row of chairs. “Despite Carter’s sudden attack of shyness, he has talked about nothing else all week. We’re both very grateful your taking the time to do this.”

Kara smiled softly, fidgeting with the ends of her belt. “First of all, it’s Kara,” she started. “And I’ve been really excited too. To get the chance to spend time with Carter, and to get to know you guys.”

The look Cat gave her, greatly increased both Kara’s fidgeting and heart rate. “Then it seems we were all looking forward to today.”

Carter tapped his mom’s leg, drawing their attention and effectively saving Kara as she floundered. “Help, mama,” he said, struggling to take off his Star Wars backpack.

Sitting, Cat slipped it off his tiny shoulders. “Carter,” she said, fingers combing through his curly hair. “Can you say hello and introduce yourself?”

Carter shook his head, burrowing his entire face into his mom’s side.

Kara crouched getting down to his level. “You know, I’m really happy you’re here buddy. It’s hard to become friends through a window,” she said smiling.

He finally looked at her all blue eyes and chubby cheeks.

“See I just moved to this neighbourhood, and I was really hoping you would be my new friend here.”

Carter tentatively pulled away from Cat. “Power Ranger?”

Kara pointed at herself. “Am I a Power Ranger?”

Carter nodded.

Kara shook her head. “Sadly, I’m not a Power Ranger,” she answered truthfully, despite the boy’s hopeful expression. “But I’m still pretty good at martial arts, and I hope you’ll still want to be my friend. I could show you a few things, and we can always play Power Rangers together. Would that be okay?”

Carter nodded again, smiling shyly. He took a small step forward, finally letting go of his mom. “Carter,” he said, pointing at himself.

“I’m Kara,” she responded, her smile brightening.

“Kara,” he repeated, struggling with the R. “Play now?”

Kara nodded. “Of course we can. You wanna learn to kick like a Power Ranger?”


	4. Putty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you everyone for reading and for all the awesome reviews. You're all wonderful :)

Pretending a row of training bags was the Putty Patrol proved to be a big hit. Carter squealed with delight every time Kara picked him up so he could reach the target, and Kara certainly wasn’t complaining about getting to play hero as they rescued Cat from the evil clutches of Goldar. 

Carter rubbed his eyes after their third daring rescue, climbing onto the chair next to his mom. “Safe now, mama,” he proclaimed, losing his own battle against a yawn.

“Thank you sweetheart,” Cat said, pushing a wayward curl off his forehead. “Just in time to go home for a nap I think.”

Carter shook his head, even as he laid it in his mother’s lap. “Stay here.”

Cat sighed. “No, we have naps in our beds You can’t just fall asleep wherever you like and make your poor mother carry you home.”

Kara chuckled, her thumbs tucked in the front of her belt. “I think it's too late.”

Cat looked down and heaved another sigh. “I used to really appreciate how easily he falls asleep, but he was much more portable.”

Kara was speaking before she thought about what she was saying. “I could carry him for you,” she offered, fighting the urge to cringe. “I mean, if that’s okay with you. I don’t want to overstep. We just met, and you probably don’t want just anybody knowing where you live, and I totally get that-”

Cat waved her hand, looking up and Kara stopped talking. “I appreciate the offer, but I think we’ve inconvenienced you enough today. I can have a car here in ten minutes.”

Kara fidgeted, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “It’s really not a problem. I mean, I’m assuming you guys don’t live super far away, and it’s better for the environment and everything, you know, saving on gas.”

Cat eyed Kara, the hint of a smile on her lips. “Indeed. But still…”

Kara held up her hands to thwart another argument. “It’s no trouble really. I just gotta change. I’ll be like five minutes.”

Cat’s slight smile bloomed into a wicked grin, as she reached out and flicked the end of Kara's belt. “That’s a shame. I was really enjoying the uniform.”

Kara was certain her heart was about to stop, as every drop of blood in her body traveled to her cheeks. She ducked her head and took a stumbling step back. “It’s, uh...yeah. So, I just live upstairs,” she managed, pointing with her thumb to the door and taking a few slow steps towards it. “So I’m just gonna go change, and I’ll be right back.”

Cat bit her lip, fighting the urge to laugh, though her eyes were giving her away. “Take your time,” she said, as Kara stumbled over the threshold. “Before you hurt yourself.”

Kara’s blush managed to deepen somehow, and she rushed to the adjacent door outside and up the stairs to her apartment. “Oh God, oh God,” she repeated, peeling off her uniform and tossing it on the bed. She was never going to survive. She better pick out something nice to wear because she was probably going to die in these clothes. She settled on her favourite jeans and a tank top that was on the top of her fresh laundry pile. Slipping on her shoes, and using every meditative technique she’d ever learned, she calmed down enough to head back downstairs. 

Cat was where she'd left her, one hand running through Carter's hair, the other scrolling through something on her phone. Her smirk reappeared as she looked up, and Kara immediately felt her blush reappear.

“Ummm...ready?” She asked, rubbing her arm.

Cat slipped her phone back in her purse. “Ready. You can just grab him,” she said, running a thumb over Carter’s cheek. The boy’s lips turned up slightly at his mother’s touch. “He won’t wake up for anything at this point.”

Kara smiled softly and stepped forward, picking Carter up carefully, holding him tight, as his cheek pressed against her shoulder. “Okay, we’re good, and I won’t drop him. Promise.”

Cat stood, her purse resting in the crook of her elbow, Carter’s backpack in her hand. “Certainly not with those arms.”

Kara was certain her blush would soon be a permanent feature on her face. Ducking into the office to grab her keys, she managed a few more deep breaths. She was never going to survive this. Her only buffer was now sleeping peacefully, and she was left alone against a foe more powerful than any Power Ranger had ever faced. 

It was sunny and Cat pulled out a pair of oversized sunglasses. Kara could only squint, but the fresh air helped her calm down. The breeze cooling down her overheated face. She adjusted Carter as they started walking, the boy bringing his arm up, his thumb finding a spot between his lips. Cat’s sigh broke the silence as they waited to cross the street. 

“The doctor says I should try to get him to stop that, but I don’t have the heart.”

Kara smiled. “Must be hard to say no to him.”

Cat returned her smile as they started walking. “It’s impossible.”

“Guess that’s why you’re spending your Saturday with me.”

Cat looked over. “Carter is obsessed with two things: Power Rangers and rocks,” she said with a head shake. “I usually spend my Saturdays at the National History Museum, so this was a very welcome divergence from our usual routine.”

Kara felt her heart flutter. A brief surge of Olympic confidence found its way to her lips. “Maybe we could do it again sometime.” And then it was gone. “I mean, if you want. If Carter wants. Going to the museum is probably more educational, but you know, if- if you guys ever want to do something else.”

“You did do a much better job of tiring him out than rocks. Maybe you should just come over before every nap time.”

Kara chuckled, looking at Carter as she pulled herself together. “Maybe in a year or so you can sign him up for lessons.”

“When do you plan on opening?”

“I’m gonna have a couple open houses this week, so then hopefully the week after that. I’m hoping for that ‘school is starting let’s sign the kids up for stuff’ bump.”

“That’s an excellent business decision.”

“That’s a big compliment coming from you. You’re a walking... excellent business decision,” Kara said, cringing. “God, you make me nervous,” she rushed out, as they stopped at another intersection.

Cat tilted her head to look at Kara over her sunglasses. “Why don’t we keep the conversation to kicking and punching, so you can form coherent sentences.”

As they crossed, Kara stepped over to avoid a group of people, one hand instinctively reaching out, hovering over the small of Cat’s back, grazing the soft silk of her shirt. “Sorry,” she said, pulling it away and wrapping it back around Carter. She wanted to believe that she saw Cat blush, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

“So kicking and punching…”

Cat hummed. “How did you get started?”

Kara shifted Carter, pulling the back of his t-shirt down. “Foster care actually. I was six, and a club up in Midvale, where I grew up, had like a sponsorship program where the families with more money kind of helped pay for a kid who couldn’t really afford it. I was hoping to start up something like that here. I got a few endorsements after the Olympics, enough to get things started, and get the place, but I’m still hoping with this being a more affluent area of town, that I’ll get some people willing to help out.”

Cat pulled off her sunglasses to look at Kara unobstructed. “What does sponsoring someone consist of?”

“I would teach them for free, umm..so just their uniforms and gear and tournament fees. I mean as a club we’d still do fundraising and stuff, but yeah, just those extra things. I mean martial arts is just so awesome, and I learned so much, and it helped me, and I just want to pass that on. I don’t want kids to miss out just because they can’t afford it.”

“Could I sponsor a someone even though my child isn’t a member?”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up. “Uh..yeah, but you don’t-”

Cat cut her off. “Let me know when you get things started. I’d like to help, and I’m sure I could also assist you in finding some others who are willing to open their cheque books.”

Kara could barely contain herself. “That’s- That’s amazing Ms. Grant. I- wow. That’s awesome. Thank you.”

Cat smiled, stopping. “This is us,” she said, as Kara glanced up at the high rise. “And thank you, for carrying him home, and for being so wonderful with Carter today. It really meant a lot to him. He doesn’t do so well with people, and you were- you were wonderful.”

“I’m glad he had fun,” Kara said, bending down as Cat adjusted her things and reached out to take her son, the boy immediately and instinctively wrapping around his mother. “You guys are welcome to come over anytime you want.”

The smirk Kara was beginning to associate with a sudden rise in blood pressure, stretched across Cat’s face. “Just make sure you wear the uniform, champ,” she said, brushing by with a wink.

“Ms. Grant,” the doorman greeted her as he opened the door. Kara could do nothing but stare as she watched her go.


	5. Best-case Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, the longest chapter yet. Hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks again for reading and for all the wonderful reviews :)

“What exactly did you do with Cat Grant yesterday?”

Kara groaned as the mattress dipped, and buried her face in her pillow.

“Wake up,” Alex said, reaching out to give her sister a few solid shakes.

“Why did I give you a key?” Kara mumbled, giving in and rolling on to her back. “And why are you here so early?”

Alex dropped the Sunday edition of the Tribune between them. “Because I figured you didn’t get the paper, and there's something in it you’re going to want to see. Also I need to know what happened between you and Cat Grant yesterday.”

Kara slid up and flopped back against the headboard. “Nothing happened.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, and flipped through the paper. “Than why is there an article about you on the front of the city section written by the woman herself?”

Kara stopped mid stretch and reached for the paper. “What?”

Alex handed it over. “Ya, the whole front page.”

Kara held it up. “That’s a picture of me at the Olympics,” she said, stunned.

Alex nodded. “Yep, the whole article is pretty much her talking about how awesome you are, and how nice you were to her son, and how you want to help kids get into martial arts. So what exactly did you do yesterday? Did you give her a real gold medal performance?”

Kara looked up from the article, eyes wide. “No!” Kara insisted. “I just- I just played with Carter for a bit, and walked them home. Nothing happened. Nothing you're insinuating.”

Lucy’s head popped through the doorway. “Nothing?”

Kara groaned. “You’re here to bug me too?”

Lucy pointed a spatula. “I’m making pancakes, so be nice. Also I don't plan to bug you, I just want the hot gossip, so get up and come eat, and start spilling.”

Kara glanced back down at the paper again before getting up and settling in at her kitchen table. Lucy dropped a coffee and a stack of pancakes down in front of her, along with the maple syrup. “You probably need the glycogen after all that cardio,” she said with a wink.

Kara fumbled with her fork, and huffed as it clattered against the floor. “Nothing happened!”

Alex handed her a new fork, and sat down with her own plate. “So what exactly did happen?”

Kara shovelled in a mouthful, glaring at both women who sat across from her. “I just goofed around with her son, pretended we were Power Rangers. I don’t know. I walked them home ‘cause Carter fell asleep, and we talked a little. That’s it. Nothing happened though like the two of you pervs are suggesting.”

Lucy sipped her coffee. “It totally could though. That lady got home yesterday and whipped up that article, then probably had to call a bunch of people and rearrange a bunch of stuff to get it printed in today’s paper. She’s totally got a thing for you.”

Kara shrugged, swishing a piece of pancake in a puddle of syrup. “She likes the uniform.”

Alex and Lucy shared a look. “Oh really,” Alex said. “She told you this?”

Kara nodded swallowing.

“She flirted with you?” Lucy asked, jumping a little in her seat.

Kara nodded again, biting her lip. “Yeah, but it’s not like flirting flirting. I think she just likes to make me squirm a little. I mean, that doesn’t mean anything. I think she just thinks it’s fun.”

“She wants you,” Alex stated. “Lucy did the same thing with me. ‘Oh, Detective Danvers I’ve never seen you in uniform before. Your badge is so shiny. Is that a new gun? It’s so big.’”

Alex brought her arms up to deflect a quick series of slaps. “I did not do that,” Lucy insisted, getting in a few slaps to Alex’s shoulder.

Kara chuckled, looking back at the article folded next to her plate. She read it over, hope blooming. “Do you really think she could like me?” She asked, looking up.

Lucy reached across the table and squeezed Kara’s forearm. “I think she’d be a fool not to be, and foolish is the last word I would use to describe Cat Grant.”

Kara nodded, looking back down, her eyes drawn to the last few lines.

_By her own admission Kara Danvers is not a Power Ranger, but she is a member of a select group of extraordinary people who endeavour to inspire, improve, and imbue the world with a warmth and earnestness that is so often lacking._

\---

Kara got at least a hundred emails that day. People wanting to sign their kids up. Some just wanting to know how they could help. Alex and Lucy had stayed to help her sort and answer them all, though Lucy had spent much of her time looking up Cat Grant fun facts.

“Did you know she started as an intern at the Daily Planet?”

“Her net worth is estimated at 1.8 billion! That’s crazy.”

“She’s only going to be 39 in a few months.”

“How many pairs of shoes do you think she has?”

“Did you know she started on tv doing the local news here?”

“Her kid is so cute! Is that him?”

“He turned 3 in April.”

“Oooooooh, no one knows who the father is.”

“I bet there's a sperm bank for the super rich.”

“She’s launching a magazine next year. I’d read that.”

“Apparently she’s made over 50 celebrities cry in interviews.”

Kara sighed. “And she'll want to be with me because…”

“Because you’re amazing,” Lucy finished, looking up from her computer. “You should ask her out.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, what am I going to do, show up at her office? She’s like super busy and important.”

“She obviously thought you were worth enough of her time yesterday?” Alex chimed in.

“That was for her kid,” Kara said, resting her cheek in her hand.

“That article wasn’t,” Lucy countered. “I'm telling you, just go see her. Thank her. She’ll like it.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, worst-case scenario: security escorts you out of the building.”

Lucy shoved her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Best-case scenario: office sex.”

\---

Worst case scenario seemed about seconds away as Kara fidgeted in front of the security desk in the lobby of Catco Media headquarters. Why was she taking relationship advice from two people who thought going to a shooting range was an excellent idea for a first date?

“What's the name again?” The security guard asked, phone to his ear.

“Kara Danvers,” she answered, playing with the cuff of her favourite blue button up.

He repeated it into the phone, and after a brief exchange with whomever was on the other line, hung up. “Okay, so take the elevators just around the corner there,” he said, pointing. “Go up to the 40th floor, and Kelly’s gonna be waiting for you.”

“Uh, who’s Kelly?”

“Ms. Grant’s assistant. Nice girl.”

“Okay, cool. Thanks,” she said, wringing her hands as she found her to the elevators.

She piled in with the business crowd, everyone with their eyes on their phones. Kara pushed 40 and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

“Did you hear about Greg?” Kara heard behind her. “Boss lady ripped him apart this morning. Her office is a crime scene.”

“I heard he cried,” someone else added.

“He deserved it.”

“Anyone else think it's hot when she yells at people?”

Kara bit her lip, fighting her smile as she heard a few people agree. She imagined it probably was pretty hot. The rest if the way up was quiet, Kara found her palms sweating without the distraction of office gossip. When it dinged 40, she stepped out apprehensively, distracted by a large, fluorescent panther statue until she heard her name.

“Kara Danvers?”

She looked around, spotting a cheerful woman, about Kara's age walking towards her.

Kara nodded. “Kelly?”

“That's me,” the other girl said with a bright smile, shaking Kara's hand enthusiastically. “Ms. Grant’s office is just this way. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?”

“I'm okay, thanks,” Kara replied, a little distracted as she took everything in. She stopped for a moment, mesmerized by the wall of screens she could see through the glass walls that separated Cat's office from everyone else.

Her eyes landed on the woman herself who was scribbling furiously on whatever papers were on the desk, shaking her head.

“Kelly,” Cat said, not looking up. “Tell Derek if he misuses another semicolon, I'm going to have one tattooed between his eyes.”

A smiled tugged on Kara's lips, as she stepped through the doorway with Kelly. “How are you suppose to use a semicolon?”

Cat's head snapped up, her own smile threatening, as she gave Kara a quick once over.

“Kara Danvers is here Ms. Grant,” Kelly chimed in, stating the obvious. “And Ella just called that she's on her way. Can I get you anything else before lunch?”

“No thank you, Kelly,” Cat replied, finally taking her eyes off Kara. “I may take a longer lunch today, so rearrange whatever you need to.”

Kelly nodded and turned, closing the door.as she left. Kara started speaking as soon as it clicked shut.

“I really don't know what semicolons are for. Is that bad? You must know though. Of course you do,” she rambled. “I think there was a couple in that article yesterday. Which is why I'm here. I'm sorry for just showing up. I know you must be super busy. I just really wanted to thank you. It was really amazing, and I just...thank you,” she finished, finally taking a breath.

Cat laid her pen on her desk, and smiled. “You're welcome,” she said standing. “I hope it had its desired effect.”

Kara nodded, looking down as Cat walked around the desk, and leaned back against it. “I spent all day yesterday answering emails. I really can't thank you enough. I- I wish I could return the favour.”

Cat shook her head, motioned for Kara to sit on one of the couches. “That was me returning the favour for Saturday. Carter hasn't stopped asking about you since.”

Kara sat, tucking her fidgety hands between her knees, as she tried desperately not to notice how perfectly Cat's dress fit. “He's welcome to come over whenever you want. He's a great kid. You- you can come too, of course.” she added, quickly. “You're also great.”

Cat's amused smile did little to set Kara at ease. “How did you ever stay composed enough to win Olympic gold?”

Kara blushed, chuckling. “I don't- I'm a lot better at Taekwondo, than, you know-”

The door opening, cut her off. Kelly held it open, smiling as Carter raced through, teetering on his little legs. “Mama!“ He shrieked.

“Hello sweetie, did you have a fun morning?” Cat asked, lifting her son and perching him on a hip.

Carter nodded, playing with Cat's chunky necklace. “I read all by myself.”

Cat smiled. “My smart boy,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Are you ready for lunch?”

Kara stood up, tucking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “I should go and let you guys do your thing.”

Carter's eyes widened as he realized Kara was in the room. “Kara!” He shouted, the R transformed to a W. He jumped in his mother's arms, squirming until Cat set him down. He scurried over, Kara quickly scooping him up before he ran into the edge of the coffee table.

“Whoa, cool it buddy. You excited to see me or something?”

Carter nodded emphatically, bouncing.

Kara smiled and held up her hand. “Can I get a punch high five?”

Grinning, Carter enthusiastically threw his tiny fist at her palm.

“You remember what I said about punching though, right?”

He nodded again, his expression serious, yet adorable. “Only for high fives with Kara, and saving Mama.”

Kara beamed. “Awesome. What are you gonna have for lunch today?”

“Fish sticks,” he answered, but Kara looked over Carter's head to see Cat shaking her own.

“You sure about that, bud?”

“Pasta?” He tried, and Kara watched Cat smile and nod. “Mama too, and Kara come,” he proclaimed.

Kara floundered a little, trying to figure out a way to tell him she wasn’t exactly invited, when Cat surprised her.

“You’re welcome to join us,” she said, stepping forward to rub Carter’s back.

Kara bit her lip, bouncing Carter. “I don’t want to crash your time together, and you’re probably going some place nice and I’m not really dressed for that.”

“I am!” Carter chimed in.

Cat smiled and reached out to adjust the collar of his shirt. “You look very handsome, sweetheart. And I think Kara is dressed wonderfully for lunch. Do you think Kara looks nice?”

Carter nodded. “Mama, thinks you’re pretty,” he said, playing with the pocket of Kara’s shirt.

It was finally Cat’s turn to blush, though she fought against it valiantly, turning to grab her purse from the desk. “I think we’ll have to revisit the definition of a secret, young man,” she muttered.

Kara couldn’t help the smile that filled her face. “I have a secret,” she whispered to Carter, but just loud enough for Cat to hear. “I think your mom’s pretty too.”

“Me too,” Carter attempted to whisper.

Recovered from her embarrassment, Cat turned, swinging her purse. “Yes, we’re all very good looking. Now, come along. It’s time for lunch.”


	6. Bucatini

Kara was so far out of her element, she’d fallen off the periodic table. She was fairly certain she was at a Michelin star restaurant wearing a pair of jeans, while Carter was occupied with a colouring book, and the chef prepared him his favourite: pasta with butter and parmesan.

Cat was sipping wine, seemingly at ease with the situation, though occasionally glancing over her menu to look across their secluded table. “Have you decided?”

Kara chewed her bottom lip, aware of the eyes on her, as she tried to figure it out. Understanding all the words on the menu would certainly help. She took a sip of her water, and fidgeted. “I, umm… I’m not sure I know what all of these things are,” she admitted, looking down at the table, eyeing her assortment of cutlery wearily. “Maybe you could help me. I’m sorry.”

Cat reached across the table, resting her hand on Kara’s forearm. “Don’t be sorry. There’s nothing to apologize for.”

Kara laid her palm flat on the table, scared any movement would cause Cat to pull away. “I’m just not really, you know...um, used to places this fancy,” she said, eyes still down. “I don’t want- I’ve probably already embarrassed myself.”

Cat rubbed her thumb over Kara’s arm. “Why do you think that?”

Kara shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. “There’s more cutlery on this table than I own,” she mumbled, with a watery chuckle.

“Look at me,” Cat insisted. Kara looked up, doing her best to meet Cat’s eyes. “You’re here because Carter and I want you to be, and despite whatever objections you’re thinking of, there’s nowhere you don’t belong and you’re certainly not an embarrassment. Am I understood?”

Kara nodded.

Cat looked her over. “More importantly do you believe me?”

Kara looked away.

Cat pursed her lips and hummed. “We’ll work on that,” she said, giving Kara’s arm one last squeeze before taking her hand away. “And you want the bucatini,” she added, with a warm, reassuring smile.

“Yeah!” Carter exclaimed, clearing some of the emotion from the table.

“Yeah?” Kara asked him, relaxing slightly.

“Carter is a pasta aficionado,” Cat said, catching a crayon before it rolled off the edge of the table.

Kara smiled. “So what’s a bucatini, buddy?”

“S’ghetti with hole,” he said, looking up from his colouring.

Kara turned her menu towards him. “You gonna help me pick my lunch?”

Carter nodded, scrambling down from his chair and into Kara’s lap. “This,” he said, pointing.

“Oh, I think that’s a salad, bud. I don’t really do salad.”

“This,” he repeated.

“What's a guan-ci-a-le?” Kara attempted to pronounce.

Carter played with Kara's spoon. “I dunno.”

Kara laughed. “I thought you were going to help me?”

Cat laughed as she sat back. “It's the opposite of salad,” she said, smiling. “But I still say go with the bucatini. The bolognese here is unbelievable. You can pick off the rapini, if it's too green for you. I would prefer if you ate it though, seeing as you are now my son's hero. I might get less complaints if he sees you eating your greens.”

Kara laughed, tickling Carter's side. “You not eating your veggies mister?”

Carter giggled, and squirmed. “No!”

“That’s not what your mom tells me,” Kara said, increasing the intensity of her attack.

Carter squealed. “Kara!”

Laughing hard, Kara relented and wrapped her arms tight around him. “Gotta eat your veggies, okay bud?”

Carter rested his little hands over Kara's and nodded. “Okay.”

“And you won't give your mom a hard time about it? Promise?”

Carter nodded again. “Promise.”

Kara gave him a squeeze. “Awesome,” she said, just as the server set down Carter's meal.

“Pennies!” The boy exclaimed, bouncing in Kara's lap. She lifted him high, earning a fit of giggles, before depositing him back in his own chair.

“Penne,” Cat corrected gently, moving his colouring book out of the way. “What else do you have to say, Carter?”

“Thank you,” the boy said politely, looking up at their server.

The young lady smiled at him. “You're welcome,” she said, before taking their orders and promptly leaving them again.

Kara was quick to open Carter's napkin and throw it over his shirt, just as a cheese covered pasta dropped from his fork.

Cat looked at her, eyes soft and smiling. “You're very good with him.”

Kara pulled Carter's chair closer to the table. “I was a little older than a lot of the kids growing up. I kind of kept an eye on them. Especially when you realize nobody else is.”

Cat’s eyes softened further. “Who took care of you?”

Kara just shrugged and kept her eyes on Carter who nearly had his face in his plate. “My friend, Susan, but call her Vasquez, we took care of each other. She's my practice buddy too. We both got in the sponsorship program and started at the same time.”

“I'm happy you had someone,” Cat said. before turning her attention to her son. “Carter,” she started, a motherly edge entering her tone. “Sit up and slow down, please. The way you eat people will think I don’t feed you.”

Carter’s fork paused on his plate. “Sorry, mama,” he said sheepishly, sitting up. “I got excited.”

Cat shook her head, smiling and brushing some hair off his forehead. “I know, darling, but table manners okay?”

Carter nodded and started eating at a much more polite pace, smiling around his fork. Cat rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. “Sorry about my heathen.”

Kara chuckled. “Wait ‘til you see me eat.”

“Do you occasionally use your fingers?”

Kara choked on her water, covering her mouth as she coughed and sputtered. “I- uhh...I usually...umm ask first.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, lips twitching with amusement. “Well I certainly appreciate a well mannered dinner companion.”

Kara continued to sputter. “I- I took that-”

“Into the gutter?” Cat finished with a smirk. “I didn't know you had it in you, champ.”

Kara blushed and took another sip of water, luckily the arrival of their food brought her some reprieve. “This looks so good,” she said, unfolding her napkin. They ate in companionable silence until Carter’s giggles filled the air.

Kara set her fork down and looked up to find Cat laughing as well, though doing a better job of concealing it. “What?” Kara asked, looking between them. Carter only continued to giggle, while Cat shook her head. “I have something on my face don’t I? I knew I shouldn’t have gotten anything with tomato sauce. Tomato sauce likes my face.”

Cat nodded, smiling. “I can’t really blame it,” she said, amused. “But today it and your pasta seems to have preferred your hair.”

“Oh crap,” Kara muttered, frantically combing her fingers through her hair. “Did I get it?”

Cat shook her head, and reached across the table to pluck a piece of bucatini from Kara’s curls and drop it in a napkin.

Kara groaned. “I was being so careful.”

Cat laughed, and set her plate aside. “You’ve still done better than Carter,” she said, using her napkin to wipe butter and parmesan from his cheeks and chin.

“I would hope so,” Kara grumbled, pushing her empty plate away.

“Mama!” Carter exclaimed, squirming as Cat licked her thumb and scrubbed a particularly dirty patch on his face.

“You’re going to need a bath tonight mister. No getting out of it like yesterday,” Cat said, giving Carter’s cheeks one last wipe.

“Kara dirty too,” Carter said, reaching for his colouring book. “She come?”

Cat chuckled, sitting back with her glass of wine. “Kara could probably use a bath too, yes, but I imagine she’s capable of doing it herself.”

“Kara on the TV?” He asked, causing Kara to raise her eyebrows as she helped Carter line up his crayons.

“I’m on the TV?”

“Olympics!”

Kara turned to Cat. “You guys watched my fights?”

Cat bit her lip. “I may have been curious.”

It was Kara's turn to smirk. “About the uniform?”

“It didn't detract from my enjoyment,” Cat admitted. This time Kara didn't miss the slight tint that coloured Cat's cheeks. “But is all that bulky gear necessary?”

Kara smiled. “It's called a hogu.”

Cat finished her wine, and signaled for the cheque. “Well it's terribly obstructive, and I didn't understand the rules, though I did enjoy it in that one match where you jumped and spun around and kicked that girl in the head.”

Kara laughed. “Oh wait, let me get it,” she said, reaching for her wallet, as the cheque arrived.

Cat waved her off, card already in hand. “Nonsense. You were our guest.”

“I’ll get the next one,” Kara said, smiling until she realized what she’d implied. “I mean if there’s- If you want there to be a next one.”

Cat reached across the table again, this time taking Kara’s hand. “Why don’t you just ask me?”

Kara looked up, her eyes finding Cat's as she swallowed. “Oh, wow. Okay. Just ask.”

Cat nodded and squeezed her hand.

Kara rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand, and took a deep breath. “So would you like to go out with me?”

Cat smiled. “I would,” she barely got out before Kara started rambling.

“Carter can come too of course. I would never exclude him. He's so important. I was actually thinking about it and there's this great spot kinda near where I grew up that's like a famous geological site or something. I thought he might find it cool, and there's the beach too, and I know this great ice cream place. Not that I would just feed him junk. I would make him have some vegetables-”

“Deep breath, champ,” Cat interrupted. “So you’ve been thinking about it?”

“I haven't thought about much else,” Kara admitted, brushing her thumb over Cat's knuckles.

Carter chose that moment to look up from his colouring. “Look, Mama,” he said, holding up his work.

“It's beautiful sweetheart,” Cat said, smiling at him.

“Beautiful,” Kara repeated, still looking across the table.


	7. Silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned on this chapter being the actual date, but it kind of got away from me, and I didn't want you guys to have to wait. Plus I'm starting a new job this week, so I wanted to make sure I at least got this out for you guys before I get super busy.

“No strawberries,” Kara said, before Vasquez could put them in the cart.

“Why the hell not? Strawberries are perfect for picnics.”

Kara grabbed a bag of grapes. “Carter's allergic.”

“Oh he is, is he?”

Kara rolled her eyes and brushed by her friend. “Don’t give me that look and yes he is.”

Vasquez held up her hands. “There’s no look. I think it’s cute. You and the kid.”

Kara ran a hand through her hair. “He's a great kid.”

Vasquez gave her a quick shove. “His mom's pretty great too, right?”

Kara couldn't fight a smile from forming. “She's- yeah.”

“You are so far gone,” Vasquez commented, tossing an orange Kara was quick to catch.

“I am, okay? I'm well aware. Now could you please help me. You're suppose to help me keep cool. This date is tomorrow. I know I'm a mess. What I don't know is how to pick a watermelon.”

Vasquez slapped a hand down on Kara's shoulder and laughed. “Alright buddy, I'll let you be for now, and you might be a mess, but you're a hot mess. Never forget that.”

Kara chuckled. “Right. Hot mess,” she said, grabbing a watermelon.

“You talked to her this week?”

Kara nodded, rapping her knuckles against the melon. “Is this how you check it?” She asked, getting only a shrug in response. “And yes, we talked a few times.”

“That's what old ladies do,” Vasquez answered, taking the watermelon and shaking it. “Talk or text?”

Kara took the melon back and set it in her cart. “We just texted a few times, and then Carter called me by accident the other evening.”

“By accident?”

Kara nodded as they headed down the cereal aisle. “Cat was letting him play a game on her phone. Apparently he started mashing the screen,” she said with a smile, grabbing a box of Froot Loops. “He was pretty excited about it?”

“And mama bear?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Mama bear and I, we talked, yeah.”

Vasquez’s eyebrow quirked up. “Oh yeah? For how long exactly?”

Kara pressed her lips together, as they rounded the turn to the next aisle. “Long enough.”

Vasquez grabbed a box of Oreos.

“Get double stuffed,” Kara said.

“Are you saying that to me or about the cookies?”

“Both,” Kara answered. “And we talked until she had to put Carter to bed.”

“And then she called you back. Didn't she?”

Kara sighed as she headed for the checkout. “No,” she said, looking down. “But I wanted her to.”

Vasquez laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “That’s awesome buddy, and you’re gonna be awesome tomorrow, and that kid thinks you’re awesome, and I’m pretty sure she thinks you’re awesome too.”

Kara kept her head down, nodding. “She’s amazing, Vasquez. I just want- I just want to be...hers.”

Vasquez gave Kara’s shoulder a squeeze. “I know. That’s all we’ve ever wanted, right? For someone to want us. She wants you, Kara. She’s let you into her life, her kid’s life. Just show her how much you, not only want this, but value it, appreciate it, and how you want to do this right. That big heart of yours isn't just good for fighting.”

Kara let out a long breath and leaned into her friend. “Thanks Vasquez.”

“You are welcome,” she said, plucking a magazine from the rack as they waited in line. “Now let’s see what the rich and famous are up to,” she continued, flipping through the pages. “We know the most rich and famous of them, is going on a beach picnic date, with her son and super hot new gal pal.”

Kara gave her a shove. “Shut up, you dork.”

Vasquez laughed but stopped eyes wide as she slowly turned the magazine towards Kara. “Apparently Ms. Cat Grant was also caught leaving a fancy restaurant, whose name I won’t try to pronounce, with her son and an unidentified lunch companion.”

Kara grabbed the magazine. “Holy shit,” she hissed. “I’m in a tabloid.”

“You are. How do you feel about that?”

Kara shrugged. “As long as they don't say crazy things, or something offensive. I don't really care. Besides Cat’s in those things all the time. I’m sure there’s pictures of her floating around with every person she’s ever had a meal with,” she said, putting the magazine back.

Vasquez smiled and started unloading their cart. “I’m gonna tag you as ‘unidentified lunch companion’ in all my pictures from now on.”

\---

“Kara! Kara!” Carter shouted through the open window, bouncing in his car seat.

“Hey bud!” She called out, leaning over to wave. “You excited to see me?”

“Out, Mama,” Carter implored, trying to undo his restraints.

Cat leaned against the edge of the window. “We're not staying, mister. Kara's coming in the car with us. Remember?”

Carter stilled, smiling. “Yeah!”

Cat shook her head, chuckling as she turned around. “Good morning,” she said, taking a step onto the sidewalk.

Kara bit her lip, and fidgeted with the strap of her backpack, then her ponytail, trying to remember to breathe as the wind fluttered Cat's flowy dress. “Wow.”

Cat smiled, raking her eyes over Kara appreciatively, lingering on long, muscular legs. “Not so bad yourself, champ.”

Blushing, Kara looked down at her shorts and tank top. Both brand new. She fiddled with the tie of her bathing suit at the back of her neck. “I clean up okay, I guess.”

“I think we’re well beyond guessing.”

“Mama!” Carter let out, causing Cat to turn around.

“Carter, you're not some hooligan. We don’t shout at each other,” she said, her tone firm but gentle.

“Sorry, mama,” he said, quick to apologize. “But I talk to Kara.”

“Well I want to talk with Kara too, so one more minute please,” she said, before turning back around. She ran her fingers through her perfectly curled hair, and let out a short sigh. “You better get in before he figures out how to escape and crawls through the window,” she said, opening the driver door and popping open the trunk.

Kara laughed and slipped her backpack off her shoulders, dropping it in as she went around the car. Slipping into the passenger seat, she immediately turned to look behind her. “Got your bathing suit on under there, buddy?” She asked, catching one of his swinging feet, and giving it a little shake.

Carter nodded emphatically. “You too?”

“You bet. You gonna help me make a sandcastle?”

Carter grinned and bounced. “Yeah. Mama too, but mama says no water.”

Kara looked over. “No water?”

Cat shook her head, glancing away from the road. “I have no intentions of getting anything but my feet wet, but you two are free to do as you please.”

“We’ll just have to throw her in, I guess. Right, bud?”

Carter laughed. “Yeah!”

Cat flicked her eyes up to the rear view mirror. “Benedict Arnold. Do you know who that was?”

“No!” Carter laughed.

Cat signalled as they merged on to the freeway. “Benedict Arnold didn't get ice cream.”

“I'm Carter Grant,” he said, giggling.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, reaching to tickle his chubby belly.

“Yes!”

Cat looked over. “I don’t know. This morning you said you were a crab.”

“For the beach,” he said, fighting off Kara’s tickles.

“Can crabs have ice cream?” Kara asked, looking at Cat.

“I don’t think so.”

“Yes I can!” Carter appealed.

Kara turned back around, to continue her onslaught of tickles. “So you admit you are a crab. I knew there was something weird about you,” she teased, as Carter squirmed. “Are you aware you gave birth to a crab?” She asked Cat with a laugh and a bright smile.

“The doctor did mention something about a shell,” she answered, blindly reaching back to pinch at Carter’s swinging legs.

“No, mama!” Carter squealed, his face rosy from laughter. “You’re being silly.”

“Silly like Kara?” She asked, drawing her hand back over the centre console where it brushed against Kara’s before settling back on the gear shift. Both women looked at each other for a moment before turning their eyes to the road. “Maybe I am getting silly.”


	8. Wind Caves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't gotten around to replying to everyone's amazing comments on the last chapter. This past week has been a busy one, but I promise to go back and do it, as soon as I have an evening to spare. In the meantime I want everyone to know how much I truly appreciate all your kind words and support :)

“You need to warn a girl if there's going to be hiking, champ. Footwear selection is a serious process. It's not just about how good I look.”

Kara looked down at Cat's sandals and bit her lip. “Sorry,” she apologized, but found it hard to feel bad when there was a slender hand wrapped around her bicep, and Cat was tucked against her side. “It's not really a hike it's just up this little hill. I use to come here when I was a kid. Vasquez and I would make a break for it every once and awhile.”

“Mama, look,” Carter interrupted from his perch on Kara's shoulders. 

Cat looked up and shook her head. “And why is your beach bucket on your head? Is that your helmet in case Kara drops you?”

Kara chuckled. “I would never, but safety first, right bud?”

Carter adjusted the handle under his chin. “It's my Power Ranger helmet,” he stated, tapping his hands on the top of Kara's head. “Kara's my Megazord.”

“I assumed,” Cat said, reaching up to rub his back. “And who will you be protecting me from today?”

“Goldar!” Carter yelled, raising his arms.

“As always.”

“Where?” Kara asked, turning her head from side to side. “I don’t see him.”

“On the rock!” Carter let out, pointing further up the trail.

Grinning, Kara gripped Carter’s feet firmly. “Alright bud, hold on,” she told him, waiting until she felt his little hands holding her head tight. 

“Stay here, Mama,” he ordered, and Cat couldn’t help but smile at the seriousness of his expression.

“Of course, sweetheart. Be careful. Don't fall,” she added, directing it more at Kara than her son.

“I’ll keep him safe.”

Cat rubbed her hand up and down Kara’s arm before letting go. “I know.”

With a bright smile, Kara took off up the trail, Carter squealing as he bounced on her shoulders. “Get him, Kara!” He ordered, and Kara let loose with a few kicks as Carter laughed.

“Phew,” Kara exaggerated, and let out a deep breath. “I think we got him, buddy.”

“Yeah!” Carter agreed, turning to look back at Cat. “Safe now, mama.”

“My heroes,” Cat said, adjusting the bag on her shoulder as she rejoined them. Her hand found its place again on Kara’s arm.

“Now kisses,” Carter said, leaning over so Cat could peck his cheek.

“Kara too,” he added, oblivious to Kara's sudden fit of blushing and stammering.

Before she could insist it wasn’t necessary, she felt soft lips press against her cheek and every blood vessel in her face explode.

“Thanks for the rescue, champ,” Cat whispered against Kara’s heated skin, before dropping down from her toes, chuckling as she was forced to give Kara’s arm a tug to get them moving again. 

“Yeah. Any- anytime,” Kara managed, still attempting to recover. “You- you kissed me.”

Cat smiled, her thumb caressing the soft skin of Kara’s arm. “When I really kiss you, should I have an ambulance present?”

Kara stumbled, causing Carter to laugh. “When you…When you really k-kiss me?”

Cat shook her head. “Yes, champ. That’s the plan. We are on a date, remember?”

Kara nodded, fidgeting with the velcro straps of Carter’s sandals. “Right. Yeah. Dating and...and then kissing.”

“Did you not see that one coming?”

Kara shook her head. “I just- You know how you dream of stuff sometimes, and then when it happens you’re not sure if it’s really happening or if you’re still just dreaming?” Cat nodded waiting for Kara continue. “It’s happened only twice before for me, getting adopted and when they put that medal around my neck, but,” she paused again, looking off. “ But every time I’m with you I feel like I'm permanently there. Like everything just makes the dream more and more...dreamy,” she let out a deep breath, and ran a hand down her face. “Sorry I- that was probably a little much pre-kissing and all.”

Cat laid her head on Kara’s shoulder, and squeezed her arm. “It's not,” she said. “I liked hearing that.”

Kara smiled shyly, looking down as she kicked a rock. “That’s good, cause I'm all kinds of sappy.”

Cat reached up and stroked Kara’s cheek with the back of her fingers. “I know.”

Carter broke up their moment, bouncing as they reached the top of the hill. “Whoa! Look, mama!”

“Pretty cool, right bud?” Kara said, lifting him off her shoulders so he could explore. “They’re called wind caves.”

“Wow,” was all they heard, before Carter pulled his bucket from his head and was off to take a closer look. They followed behind at a more leisurely pace, Cat still tucked against Kara’s side, her hand sliding down to entwine their fingers. Kara looked over, her surprised expression quickly turning into a smile.

“It’s beautiful,” Cat said, looking at the caves, before turning to take in a spectacular view of the ocean. “You came here often.”

Kara nodded. “Things weren’t always great. Vasquez and I we’d sneak out, or make a break for it. We were in a pretty bad home for a few months when we were about 9. One night we decided we were going to run away. Live on the beach, and we ended up finding our way up here. Unfortunately they found us in the morning.”

Cat’s thumb brushed the back of Kara’s hand. “Did you make a break for it often?”

Kara shook her head. “We came here a lot, but usually just to get away. After that night, we went back to the group home. Things weren’t so bad there that you felt like you had to really escape, but it was still nice for us to have someplace to go.”

Cat nodded. “It’s not the same, but sometimes in the evening I put my phone in a drawer in the kitchen, and I go to Carter’s room, and I just sit there and look out the window. Wonder what he’s dreaming about.”

“Power Rangers.”

Cat smiled, watching her son as he picked up a rock to examine. “Probably.”

“What do you dream about?”

Cat brushed a wind blown curl off her forehead. “Well lately there’s been this blonde. Very dreamy. Looks good in a uniform. Tall, muscular. Very sweet. Quite precious.”

Kara ducked her head and smiled. “Sounds like a catch.”

Cat nodded. “I think so,” she said, offering Kara's cheek another soft kiss as Carter ran towards them. 

“Look, mama,” he insisted, pulling a rock from his bucket.

Cat took it and inspected it closely. “I think we'll have to keep this one, won't we?” Carter nodded emphatically, and Cat slipped it into her bag.

“Hungry,” Carter said, grabbing a fistful of his mother's dress.

Kara smiled and slipped off her backpack. “Got you covered bud.”

\---

After snacks they walked back to the beach, Carter reclaiming his new favourite spot on Kara’s shoulders, his face still smeared with watermelon and cookie crumbs despite Cat’s best efforts.

“The ocean's our bath today,” Kara proclaimed, lifting Carter over her head. She swung him around, his giggles continuing even after setting him down on the sand. 

He took Kara’s hand and tugged. “Come on!”

Kara laughed and shrugged off her backpack. “Hold up bud, we’re still wearing our clothes, you goofball.”

Cat picked up her exuberant son and pulled off his sandals, as Kara set out her blanket, piling sand on the corners to hold it down. “Before anyone goes anywhere, sunscreen,” Cat ordered, setting Carter down and helping him take off his t-shirt and shorts. 

“Of course you have a Power Rangers bathing suit,” Kara said with a laugh.

“You too?” He asked, as Cat slathered him with sunscreen.

Kara shook her head. “Sorry bud. I’ll have to look for one next time I go shopping.”

“What do you have under there, champ?” Cat asked, smirk firmly in place.

Kara blushed as she peeled off her tank top and shimmied out of her shorts, exposing her blue and red bikini, very aware that Cat was appreciating the view.

“Kicking and punching certainly does a body good.”

Kara bit her lip and smiled. “It helps.”

Cat licked her lips before pressing them together. “Sunscreen?”

“I like the spray kind,” she answered, pulling a can from her bag.

Cat huffed and took it. “Spoilsport.” 

Kara laughed as she held out her arms, turning so Cat could spray her back. She shivered, not only as the mist hit her skin, but also as Cat’s fingers brushed between her shoulder blades, tracing the five rings tattooed there.

“Not the most original,” Kara said, turning around. “I got it right after I qualified. I figured this way I’d always have something to commemorate it. Didn’t really think at the time, that I’d end up with a medal for a souvenir.”

Cat tucked an errant hair back behind Kara’s ear. “You didn’t think you’d do well?”

Kara leaned into the touch, brushing her cheek against Cat’s palm. “I don’t really like to get ahead of myself.”

“What about with us?”

“Us,” Kara repeated softly. “I- I guess I’ve been thinking about today mostly, and maybe a little ways ahead. I’ve been thinking about kissing a lot, since you brought it up before.”

Cat smiled, and gave Kara’s cheek another kiss that left her blushing. “I don’t think you’re getting ahead of yourself at all with that one, champ.”

Kara could only blush in response, before Carter, tired of playing in the sand alone, is attempting to tug her in the direction of the ocean. 

“Play now,” he says.

“For sure bud,” Kara responded, looking down then back up at Cat. “You coming?”

Cat shook her head. “Oh no, and there will be no throwing me in. I will help with sandcastle building though.”

Carter used his free hand to tug on Cat’s dress and motion for his mother to bend down so he could whisper in her ear. Cat’s face immediately broke out into a mischievous smile. “I think that’s an excellent idea, sweetheart.”

\---

“Can someone scratch my nose?” Kara asked, as Cat dumped another bucket load of sand over her. Carter hadn’t stopped giggling since they started, packing the sand down with his little hands. He brought one up to help with Kara’s itch, leaving her face sprinkled with sand. 

“Stop wiggling your toes,” Cat ordered, dumping another bucketful over them. “You’re ruining it.” 

Kara was completely buried in a mound of sand from the neck down. She’d spent half an hour, tossing Carter into the waves, before being lured out for what she had been told was going to be sandcastle building, but was actually sand sculpture making. With Kara as the subject.

Carter was beginning to adorn her with rocks and seashells and various other items he had collected. “You’re a mermaid, see” he said, covering where her legs were with a tangled mass of seaweed.

Laughing Cat placed two tiny shells on Kara’s chest. “Now you’re decent.”

Kara looked down and scoffed. “They’re a little small. Don’t you think?”

Cat looked at them again and tilted her head. “I think they’re just fine,” she replied, trying to contain her laughter. “Don’t want you to get those annoying clam shell tan lines.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I was going to bring you guys to get the best fish tacos ever, but-”

“Fish sticks!” Carter shouted, seashells and decorations quickly forgotten.

Kara smiled. “Kinda. Fish sticks in a taco. But I’m trapped, and I’m the only one of us who knows where it is.”

Cat narrowed her eyes. “Cunning.”

“We go, mama?” Carter asked, his blue eyes hopeful.

“Can we, please?” Kara chimed in.

Cat nodded. “Yes children, we’ll go. It’s nearly dinner anyways.”

Kara sat up, bursting free of her sand confines. “Let’s go rinse off in the water bud,” she said, scooping Carter up over her shoulder. “I’m so hungry.”

Cat stood and shook the sand off of her dress, holding out towels as they got back. Redressed and packed up, Kara led them to the nearby boardwalk. She wiggled as they walked, earning a giggle from Carter on her shoulders.

Cat looked up from her spot on Kara’s arm. “You okay?”

“I think I’m gonna be finding sand everywhere for a week.”

Cat pressed her lips together and winked. “Let me know if you need a hand with the search, champ.”


	9. Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for all the wonderful reviews and kudos, and messages on tumblr and everything else. You're all fantastic! I'm sorry this took so long, I got distracted writing my little bonus piece for Supercat Week, but I'm back on schedule now :)

After his fill of tacos, ice cream, and some more running around Carter was sleeping soundly. The expanding patch of drool on Kara’s shoulder was proof he’d lost the battle to stay awake, despite fighting valiantly. Kara’s arms were burning, but she wasn’t about to mention it and allow sore muscles to disturb the moment she was currently living in. That she had no doubt she was going to continue living in when she closed her eyes that night.

Carter on one shoulder, Cat resting her head on the other, both hands wrapped around Kara’s arm as they walked along the small boardwalk of food stands and surf shops, the sun just starting to drop, streaks of orange tinting the sky. This was dream material.

Cat broke up the pleasant silence they’d been enjoying. “When do your classes start?”

Kara adjusted Carter, looking over to check he was still asleep. “Wednesday,” she answered. “Three full classes, thanks to you.”

Cat ran her thumb along the firm muscles of Kara’s arm. “Don’t give me credit for your hard work. I just put it out there. Your story, your passion, your mission are the reason people joined. Though the article was very well written.”

Kara chuckled. “Guess we make a good team.”

Cat nodded. “I think we do.”

Kara smiled, and didn’t try to stop herself from pressing a kiss to the top of Cat’s head, closing her eyes. “You're sure about your draft pick?”

Cat stopped them, tilting her head to look up at Kara. “I wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t be holding my son if I wasn’t. This was never casual for me. Not only because of Carter, but because of you.”

Kara leaned into the soft hand that was now resting on her cheek. “You and Carter,” she started, pausing to think of what she wanted to say. “You guys are- I never for a second went into this without my whole heart.”

Cat’s thumb stroked Kara’s blushing cheek. “You rarely do, do you?”

Kara nodded. “I don’t think my heart’s ever been this involved in something.”

“Even that medal of yours?”

Kara ducked her head. “So many things more precious than gold.”

Cat bit her lip and tilted Kara's chin back up. “This is the part where you kiss me, champ,” Cat said. “If you weren't holding my son.”

Kara was lucky she didn’t drop Carter as she felt her whole body go limp. “Right. Yeah,” she stumbled. “I mean Carter's awesome and I like being the person who gets to carry him for you, but it would be great- I would like to kiss you… umm, properly. You know, for the first time especially.”

Cat laughed and tugged on Kara's arm to get her moving and drag her out of her stupor. “What’s going to be proper about it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kara pressed her face into Carter’s hair to hide her ever worsening blush. “Well, you know, with- with my hands... so I can hold you.”

Cat brushed her lips against Kara’s shoulder before laying her head back down. “I think you’ll be getting lots of chances to do it properly.”

\---

They walked in the sand back to the car. Cat, with her sandals in one hand, squeaked as a strong wave surged up the beach and the cold water hit her feet. Kara laughed and wrapped her arm around a narrow waist, picking Cat up off the sand until the offending wave receded.

“Oh, put me down you.”

Kara laughed, and set her down further up the beach. “Hey, I saved you. I think a little appreciation would be nice.”

“My hero,” Cat teased. “Though I certainly appreciated the display of brute strength.”

Kara flexed, making a show of adjusting Carter, when Cat squeezed her arm.

“Yes, it’s very lovely. Now are you going to finish explaining the rules to me?”

Kara laid her cheek on Cat’s head, soaking up the sunshine and salty air trapped in soft, blonde curls. “Okay, where were we?”

“Things you’re not allowed to do.”

Kara nodded. “Right. So you’re not allowed to hit someone in the legs or the back.”

“But the back of the head is okay? Because I know I’ve seen footage of you doing that.”

Kara chuckled. “Anywhere on the head is fine, but it has to be a kick. You can’t punch to the head or face.”

“But you can knock people out.”

Kara nodded. “You win by either having the most points after three rounds, or knocking out your opponent.”

“Have you ever knocked someone out?”

Kara nodded again. “I have, and I always feel so bad after.”

Cat rubbed Kara’s arm. “Have you ever been knocked out?”

Kara shook her head. “Thankfully no. I’ve absorbed some pretty brutal hits, but never been knocked out. The worst I’ve suffered is some broken ribs and toes.”

“I don’t like that any better.”

Kara pressed her lips against Cat’s hair. “I’m okay. I’m super tough and strong.”

“I know,” Cat said, her cheek nuzzling Kara’s shoulder. “But I still don’t like it.”

Kara laughed, her arm coming over to wrap around Cat’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. I don’t get hit too bad too often. Alex is usually to blame for a bloody nose every once and awhile.”

“Alex is your foster sister. The detective.”

“Yep,” Kara confirmed. “Her girlfriend is Lucy the ADA.”

“They also do taekwondo?”

“Alex started a couple years after I did. Lucy I started teaching a couple months after they got together, so that's two years.”

Cat reached up to squeeze the hand draped over her shoulder. “Now why is it sometimes that I clearly see you hit your opponent square in the chest but you don't get a point? It made it very stressful to watch.”

Kara smiled and entwined their fingers. “The hogus are electronic now, there's sensors in them, but they have to be struck with enough force to set them off. So even if I get in a shot, if it's not hard enough, it doesn't count.”

“Does it hurt?”

Kara shook her head, as they headed up the beach to the car. “Not with all that bulky gear you hate, but you can definitely feel it.”

“I’ve watched your gold medal match more than a few times,” Cat admitted, as they reached the car. She fished her keys from her bag, grudgingly extracting herself from Kara’s side to open the back door. Carter stirred, but didn't wake up, as Kara set him gently in his car seat and made sure he was secure. “Did you feel any of those blows? Or in a match like that is there just too much adrenaline?” Cat finished asking, leaning back against the car, as Kara stood in front of her, fidgeting with the straps of her backpack.

“Just that one to the head, but everything else- I was just too focused I guess, too pumped up. Kind of an out of body thing. But the next day I had some bruises as big as my medal.”

Cat reached out, tugging Kara closer by the hem of her tank top. “When the last second ticked by, and you knew you’d won and you sank to your knees, what did that feel like?”

Kara allowed herself to be pulled in, letting go of her backpack to rest trembling hands on Cat’s hips. “It was amazing, just a rush of joy. Relief. I couldn't stop shaking,” she said, looking down as Cat's arms draped over her shoulders. “Kind of like now.”

Cat licked her lips, playing with the tip of a curly ponytail. “Another gold medal moment?”

Kara’s eye flicked up, meeting Cat’s briefly, before settling on full lips. She stepped even closer, bringing a shaky hand up. She pressed it to Cat’s cheek, the tremors stopping as her thumb traced a perfect cheek bone. “So much more precious,” she whispered, repeating her words and sentiment from earlier. Every word laden with emotion as their lips remained separated by a sliver of salty, heated air Kara was desperate to traverse. Her fears and usual trepidation conquered by need and desire.

“Kiss me, champ,” Cat barely got out, before she was pulled close, Kara's lips molten and insistent. The kiss was languid, Cat holding the back of Kara's head, clutching her shoulders, her backpack,urging Kara not to stop.

They separated with reluctance, foreheads and noses touching, neither woman wanting to pull any further away.

Cat was the first to speak, after collecting herself. “Kara,” she breathed, hands running over Kara's shoulders, coming to rest on a still panting chest.

Kara's eyes finally opened, sparkling, meeting Cat's as they both smiled. She reached out to grab the top of the car, something sturdy, as she tried to calm down. “Whoa.”

Cat laughed, and kissed Kara again softly. “Don't sink to your knees on me, champ. At least not yet.”


	10. Dragon Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It kind of got away on me. Again, thanks for all the wonderful comments and messages and kudos. You're all wonderful.

Kara pulled her uniforms from the dryer, and laid them neatly on the back of a chair as she set up her ironing board. Lucy sat at on the couch, leaning against the arm, watching Kara’s every move, a grin plastered on her face.

Kara looked up as she checked the iron was hot. “Did you just come to stare at me while I did laundry?”

Lucy shook her head, tucking her feet underneath herself. “I can't just bring donuts and spend some time with my friend?”

“I always appreciate donuts, but you’re giving me a creepy look.”

“This is just my face.”

Kara pressed a perfect crease into one of her sleeves. “It’s the face of someone who wants juicy details.”

Lucy squealed and bounced on the couch. “Yes! I want details. Of course I want details. You went on a date to the beach with Cat Grant! I need the details.”

“Don’t you have to work or something?”

Lucy waved her hand dismissively. “I called in sick and came right here.”

Kara groaned. “Of course you did.”

“I sure did. So spill.”

Kara turned over her uniform top and continued ironing. “You’re insane. I’m not spilling anything. Certainly nothing juicy. We had a nice day, and I got to play with Carter a lot, which was great, and I let them bury me in the sand, and we had awesome tacos and ice cream, and it was really all very awesome.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “You’re such a little Girl Scout. How about I ask simple questions and you just answer yes or no?”

Kara hung up her top and moved on to the next one. “Is this a cross examination?”

Lucy grinned. “Oh yeah, so… Did you see her in her bikini?”

Kara let out a deep sigh. “No, she didn’t go in the water with us.”

Lucy booed and flopped back on the couch. “Did anything exciting happen?”

Kara’s shrug and non answer had Lucy on her feet. “Something did happen!”

Kara fiddled with the setting of her iron, the cuffs of her hoodie, looking anywhere but Lucy’s probing stare. “Uh… there was hand- hand holding, and-”

Lucy pulled the iron’s plug from the wall with a quick tug. “And, and, and what?” She insisted, nearly reaching across the ironing board to shake it out of her.

“And we kissed!” Kara let out, setting the iron down with a slam as it slipped from jittering fingers. “We kissed and it was amazing, and I want to do it every day, and every night, and I can’t stop thinking about it!”

Lucy squealed and ran around to hug Kara tight, nearly picking the bigger girl off the floor. “Kara that’s great! I’m so excited, I’m shaking,” she went on, pulling away. “I know you won’t give me details details, but it was awesome right?”

Kara bit her lip and nodded, looking away to pick invisible lint from the uniform in front of her. “It was...everything,” she breathed. “I- I love her, Lucy.”

Lucy rubbed Kara's arm. “That's great though, isn't it?

Kara shrugged again. “I just- It hasn’t been that long. She’s just so...” Kara trailed off, unable to articulate what she was feeling. “And Carter,” she added, gesturing. “How can I not love him? He’s amazing, and I just want to- I don’t even know what I want. I just want to be there for them.”

Lucy took Kara’s hands. “You are already, and you can be even more in the future. I know it. As for the love business, you can’t help how you feel, and if this is it, than this is it. I mean you don’t need to rush out and serenade her, you can keep it to yourself for a while.”

Kara nodded, eyes on the floor. "Yeah.”

Lucy got on her tiptoes to pull her into another tight hug. “Just keep doing your thing, and the right time to tell her will come up, whether it’s a week from now or a couple months down the road, okay?”

Kara hug her back. “Thanks, Lucy. I’m kinda freaking out.”

Lucy rubbed Kara’s back. “I know, but I don’t think you have anything to worry about, and I don’t think you’ll have to keep these feelings to yourself for long.”

\---

Kara managed to get her uniforms ironed and everything ready for Wednesday, despite Lucy and later her sister and Vasquez inundating her with calls and texts for details. Sadly only a few texts amongst the harassment were from a very busy Cat.

Kara woke up to one Wednesday morning, smiling as she read the message wishing her luck that night. Before she even managed to type a letter in response, another text from Cat appeared, telling her to check the front door, just as the buzzer rang.

Kara hopped out of bed, shaking her head. “How the hell...” she mumbled, shaking her head as she trundled down the stairs. She opened the door, blinking as the sunlight hit her face, and a man presented her a small, neatly wrapped box.

“Thanks,” she managed, taking it before the man nodded and left her standing in the doorway. She stared at the package, and up at the delivery truck as it pulled away from the curb, before snapping out of it enough to head back upstairs. She pulled the card out from beneath the ribbon, as she sat at her kitchen table, tracing the elaborate script of her name on the envelope.

“Is this seriously her hand writing?” Kara mumbled, opening it and pulling out the thick card. _Good luck tonight,_ it read. Kara had to squint to read the miniscule postscript, smiling bright when she did. _Go, go Power Rangers._

Chuckling, Kara untied the gold ribbon, and tore open the green wrapping, struck with amazement as she saw what was inside. “No way,” she breathed, fingers running reverently over the very 90s graphics on the front of the box. It was the first thing she’d ever asked Santa for for Christmas. It never arrived, and became the only thing she ever asked for. Now it was here, and Kara was letting the tears slip that she had held in almost 19 years earlier. She reached for her phone and typed out a message, unable to believe Cat had remembered something Kara didn’t even remember mentioning.

Cat’s reply was quick. _I heard you tell Carter when we were in line for ice cream. You two were discussing your favourite Power Rangers toys._

Kara shook her head and wiped her eyes. _I don’t even want to take it out of the box._

_How can you be my green ranger if you keep your little flute in the box?_

Kara chuckled. _It’s the Dragon Dagger actually, but you're right. I'm gonna play with it all day. I don’t think I can thank you enough for this._

_You'll think of something, champ._ Kara read, vividly picturing the wink that accompanied the message. _Just don't forget while you’re busy defending the world that you have classes tonight._

\---

Kara kneeled on the mats, surrounded by her last class of the night. A mix of kids, still enthusiastic despite the hour of physical activity, all excitingly asking questions. She certainly didn’t notice Cat slip through the door and stand quietly, back against the window behind the group of waiting parents.

“Do you think you could beat up my dad?” One little girl asked, wide eyed.

Kara laughed, and shook her head. “Well I don’t know you’re dad, but I think now’s a good time to talk about fighting and what you learn in class, and what it means to be a martial artist.”

All the kids sat up straighter, listening intently, as Kara continued. “So what you guys learn here I need you to promise to only use in class, in competitions, and, if you really need to, for self defense. Martial arts isn’t about showing off, or going out and looking for a fight. Do you guys understand that?” Kara smiled as everyone nodded.

“Awesome. So there’s three things I need you guys to promise, and we’ll go over them again next class, so you don’t have to remember them all right now, okay?” More nodding.

“So the first thing is you have to promise that you’ll always try to do your best. I know sometimes it’s hard, and sometimes we don’t want to, but we always have to try.” The sea of nodding serious faces had made her smile widen.

“The second thing is you have to promise to pay attention, and develop self discipline. I know it's hard when you’re little, but all I need from you is to come to class focused and always pay attention, that way everyone can learn, and be their best. Can you do that?”

Again eager heads nodded in unison. “The last thing is the most important. I really need you guys to remember to have fun. You're all just starting and everything is new, so I don't want anybody worrying about belts or ranks or competition, right now it's more important that you train hard and have fun doing it.”

The nodding continued, and Kara hopped to her feet, dispensing high fives, as she was bombarded with tiny bodies. “Alright you maniacs, go find your shoes and adults, and I’ll see you Friday,” she laughed, shooing them towards the door. She was pulled into a few conversations with parents, accepting handshakes, and thank yous. She didn’t notice Cat until people started to clear out, her smile somehow becoming brighter when she did.

She waved as the last student headed out the door, before bounding over to Cat. “What are you doing here?”

Cat stepped forward, her hands coming up to rest on Kara’s chest, fingers running along the black trim of Kara’s collar. “I just came to see how everything went.”

“You came for the uniform, didn’t you?” Kara asked, squeezing Cat’s hips.

Cat bit her lip before her face stretched into a coy smile. “It may have crossed my mind,” she answered, sliding her hands up, and draping her arms over Kara’s shoulders. “I may have also come for this,” she whispered, lifting up on her toes enough to press her lips against Kara’s.

Kara grinned as they pulled apart. “I keep forgetting I’m allowed to do that now.”

Cat shook her head, and twirled Kara’s ponytail with a finger. “Whenever you want, champ.”

Kara smiled and didn’t hesitate to swoop in for another, soft and slow. “Do you want to come up for dinner?” She asked, as they pulled apart. “I was going to order Korean, ‘cause it seems appropriate, and I found a great place a few blocks away, and I really need to thank you for that gift.”

Cat shook her head. “As lovely as that sounds, I need to get home. Ella stayed late to keep an eye on Carter, and I’m sure she’s eager to get home.” She kissed away the disappointment on Kara’s face. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow night. Do you have classes?”

Kara smiled and shook her head. “No, not til Friday. Let me change though, and I'll walk you home.

Cat kissed her cheek. “It's okay. I drove,” she said, reluctantly pulling away. Kara followed, as Cat took her hand and they headed towards the door. “Come by at six.”

Kara nodded and leaned down for another quick kiss. “Good night.”

Cat ran a thumb over a rosy cheek. “Good night, champ.”


	11. Streaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm overwhelmed and so so grateful for all the love and feedback this story is getting. Thank you so much. You guys are all so amazing :)

The pie plate nearly fell to the gleaming lobby floor for the fifth time in a minute, as the doorman showed Kara to the elevator. Cat Grant’s private elevator. He waved a key card and pressed a few buttons, holding the door as he ushered Kara inside with a wide smile.

The doors closed, and Kara felt herself overwhelmed, enveloped by Cat. The small space filled with rich perfume, left behind in the air from when Cat came home from work. Kara could picture her. Breezing in, chin up, sunglasses on, heels clicking as she strutted through the lobby, phone still in hand no doubt, sending emails or yelling at an editor until these doors opened and the Cat Grant the world saw became the Cat Grant Kara was privileged to know. The phone was put away, the sunglasses too, heels were obviously kicked off, if the pair in the corner were any indication. The elevator equivalent of Superman’s phone booth.

Kara bent down to retrieve them, dangling both size sevens by her pinkie, standing up straight and giving her outfit one last look over as the doors opened. She was sure her crisp button up shirt and tight grey pants would garner some appreciation...but there was no one there to greet her.

“Hello?” She said, taking a tentative step into open space of the penthouse. She looked around, taking in the bright, stylish decor, reminiscent of Cat’s office. A screech from down a hallway behind her had Kara turning around. She nearly dropped her pie, as a very naked Carter streaked by. Cat appeared seconds later.

“Carter Sebastian Grant!” Followed another screech, and Kara had just enough time to set down her dessert on a nearby table, and grab a squirming, squealing Carter as Cat emerged from a room down the hall, tank top and sweatpants obviously damp, and a towel thrown over her shoulder. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she was pushing loose strands out of her face when she noticed Kara, and came to a dead stop.

“So I’ve found a few of your things,” Kara said, hoisting Carter over her shoulder. She held out Cat’s heels with the other hand. “These were in the elevator.”

Cat let out a long sigh, her tense shoulders dropping slightly. “I’ll take the shoes, you can keep the streaker.”

Kara smiled trading Cat’s shoes for the towel, managing to wrap up a still giggling Carter.

“I don’t have any clothes on,” he whispered, as Kara adjusted him in her arms.

She smiled and touched their foreheads together. “I saw that, but why, buddy? And why are you giving your mom a hard time?”

Carter had the decency to look abashed. “I needed a bath.”

“And then what? You were gonna go dry off in the sun? Work on your tan? Give the birds a show?”

“No!”

“So you were just running around naked for fun?”

“Yeah.”

Kara used one end of the towel to dry a drop of water off his chubby face. “I don’t think your mom is having fun, buddy. I think she needed you to take a bath so we could all be clean and smell nice while we have dinner.”

Carter nodded, and dropped his head on Kara’s shoulder. “Sorry mama.”

Cat stepped forward and sighed, her expression and shoulders loosening as she breathed out. “Apology accepted, young man,” she said, lifting him from Kara’s arms. “Now can you go put on your pajamas please? They’re on your bed.”

Carter nodded, and he scampered down the hall and out of sight, as soon as his feet hit the hardwood floor.

Cat pushed the hair from her face, her whole body sagging. “Oh thank God.”

Kara reached out a hand and tucked a forgotten curl behind Cat’s ear. “Bad day?”

Cat sagged further, burying her face into Kara’s shoulder, dropping her shoes on the floor. “It was unremarkable until I was getting ready to leave the office, early for the first time since Carter couldn’t see more than six inches in front of his face, and a million things suddenly landed on my desk, and then I finally get home, and Carter had a rare accident, so I had to give him a bath, and I didn’t realize it had gotten so late, and you show up right on time of course, because that's what you do, and now you're seeing me in my old sweatpants, and i was really hoping the first Grant butt you'd see would at least be mine.”

Kara managed to chuckle and blush simultaneously. “I’m- I’m sure it’s as smooth as Carter’s.”

Cat lifted her head and an eyebrow. “Keep it up champ, and you’ll find out soon enough.”

Kara floundered. “Oh..O-okay. Umm...t-tonight?

Cat laughed and kissed one of Kara’s burning cheeks. “I think I better give you a bit more time to prepare.”

Kara shook her head and somehow managing to becoming more flustered. “I- umm. I can do it.”

Cat held Kara’s face in her hands. “I don’t doubt that champ, but let’s not rush. We just got to the kissing without you fainting on me, so take a deep breath. Besides, I’m sure this ensemble isn’t exactly a turn on.”

Kara looked down and smiled. “I like it,” she said, after the letting out the breath she was instructed to take. “You look...cute.”

Cat hummed and dropped her hands, resting them on Kara’s shoulders. “You like the disheveled mom look?”

Kara bit her lip and fiddled with the hem of Cat’s still damp tank top. “Yeah.”

Cat shook her head and ran her palms over Kara's chest. “I think I should still go change.”

Kara ran her hands over the curve of Cat's hips. “No more sweatpants?”

“I'll see what I can do for you champ.”

\---

Cat did have another pair of sweatpants. Baggy and well worn, to go with an equally threadbare NCU t-shirt. Kara didn’t think things could get better especially when dinner ended up being pizza. Cat's plans to cook scrapped as soon as she looked at the clock on the microwave, though she insisted on making a salad that no amount of pleading could excuse Carter from eating. Kara ate hers for the brownie points, and not the nutritional value.

Kara spent dessert trying not to stare as Cat licked gooey pie filling off her fork. 

A movie followed, The Sound of Music at Carter’s insistence. Kara looked to Cat when he mentioned it. Apparently it had been on TV the week before and had sparked a new obsession.

“He likes the nuns,” Cat said. “I’m not too sure, but there’s definitely worse things I could be forced to watch continuously.”

Kara chuckled, as Carter pulled them both along down the hall. “I guess nuns aren’t the worst obsession for a three year old boy.”

Cat laughed. “Agreed. Especially after the brief dinosaur phase I barely survived.”

“Whoa,” Kara said, as Cat slid open a door. “These stairs go down?”

Cat picked Carter up, and started down, Kara following. “When I bought this place just after I found out I was pregnant, I bought the two top floors for us. I wanted to just give Carter what I never had growing up,” she started, turning on the lights, as they got to bottom of the stairs and set Carter down. “My mother- Her house was a museum, nothing be touched, nothing could looked lived in. It had to project a certain something, that something was definitely not that she was a mother. It was...not fun.”

Kara nodded, and allowed Cat to continue, as they headed into the huge room, flopping down next to her son on a plush couch that took up half the space. A hybrid of a sofa and a bed, it was covered in pillows and blankets, and looked well used.

“I wanted a space where Carter could be a kid.” She brushed a curl off his forehead as they curled up together, Kara sitting on the edge and looking at them with affection.

“And not have to worry about making a mess or leaving a toy out or if the coasters are lined up right.”

Kara smiled softly, and tucked herself in between the arm of the sofa and Cat, putting her feet up. “You're a good mom,” she whispered as the movie started.

Cat snuggled back into Kara's embrace, kissing the back of a warm hand as their fingers entwined.

Carter was asleep before Maria left for Salzburg. Kara slipped out and carefully lifted him, wrapping him up securely, head tucked under her chin as she wordlessly followed Cat upstairs.

Carter’s room was aggregate of all his interests. A wall of shelves for his rock collection, Star Wars posters, a small table littered with Legos, the bed, and the slew of toys scattered around it, were entirely Power Rangers.

Cat pulled back the comforter, and Kara laid Carter down gently. He received a tender kiss, as Cat tucked the blankets and a well worn teddy bear around him. Kara hung back in the doorway, watching Cat pick a few things off the floor, and draw the blinds before flicking on the night light the ceiling becoming illuminated with stars.

Kara stepped out into the hall as Cat closed the door over quietly. She fidgeted with the cuffs of her shirt. “I guess we better call it a night,” she said, as Cat turned around shaking her head.

“Not when I’ve finally got you to myself, champ,” she responded, taking Kara’s hand and leading her back to the upstairs living room, equipped with its own plush couch that Kara was quickly bulldozed down on to. Laughing as she tipped over the arm, she gripped a narrow waist as Cat straddled her, and was quickly silenced by desperate, wanton kisses.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Cat panted, pulling her lip from between Kara’s with a pop. She dug her fingers into Kara’s loose hair. “I hope that’s okay with you.”

Kara nodded, her thumbs eliciting a moan as they wandered under the hem of Cat’s t-shirt. “Definitely.” The word barely out of her mouth before Cat pounced again. She didn’t get a chance to speak again for the rest of the evening. Not that she was capable of forming many coherent thoughts.


	12. Pillow Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. Work and such has been kicking my butt. Hope it's not terrible, and full of mistakes. I'm awful tired.

Kara turned down Cat’s offer to call her a car and strolled the few blocks home that evening grateful the air was cool enough to abate some of the heat radiating off her skin. She freed the buttons of her shirt Cat hadn’t already undone, and tugged down the undershirt that had been pulled from her pants and rucked up. Every step of the first block, she considered turning around and running right back. Maybe this time not keeping her hands respectfully glued to Cat’s waist. 

Along the second block, despite visions of baggy sweatpants sliding down long legs, Kara decided home was the direction she should be heading. As enticing as groping Cat on a couch was to certain parts of her anatomy, it wasn’t what she wanted. Not yet anyways. 

By the third block, she was skipping. By the fourth, trying to cover her giggles as a few people she passed gave her looks. She stopped to grab some snacks at the store on the corner of her block, and was home before she broke out into song. She’d save it for the shower in the morning. Tonight she was going to sleep with the smell of Cat’s perfume and shampoo and skin still lingering around her. 

She spent Friday in the same euphoric haze, working out with a grin on her face, definitely taking it easy on her classes.

She was still humming Saturday morning when she stepped out of the shower, loud enough that she almost didn’t hear her phone vibrating on her nightstand. Skipping over from the bathroom, still towelling off, she hit talk without looking, assuming it was Lucy calling again for details.

“I’m not tellin-”

_“Kara?”_

Kara pulled the phone from her ear, her smile spreading as she saw that it definitely wasn’t Lucy. “I thought you were some-”

Cat cut her off. _“Are you busy today?”_

Kara sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the towel off her head. Her smile fading and forehead creasing as she registered Cat’s harried tone. “Uh.. no. I’ve got nothing. Is everything okay?”

Cat blew out a long breath. _“There’s an emergency at work, and Ella is away this weekend, and I can’t take Carter with me-”_

Kara was already pulling clothes from her dresser, phone tucked against her shoulder. “I’ll be over in ten minutes.”

\---

Kara ran the 4 blocks, hair still wet, and leaving a damp trail down the back of her t-shirt. The doorman gave her sweatpants and flushed face a once over, but let her in and over to Cat’s elevator. 

When the doors opened, Cat was waiting, slipping into her heels. “Oh thank God,” she breathed, giving Kara a quick kiss, before turning to grab her purse. “Carter’s in his room. He had breakfast, he’s dressed, there’s plenty of food, we usually have lunch around 1:00, I got Carter’s ready for you, it’s on the second shelf. He knows if he doesn’t eat his carrot sticks, he doesn’t get cookies, don’t let him convince you otherwise. I’ll be home before dinner. I better be,” she added. “Or Catco’s going to be having a job fair on Monday.”

Kara chuckled, resting her hands on Cat’s shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “I got this. Go do your thing. Rule the world.”

Cat took a deep breath, and wiped a damp curl out of Kara’s face. “You really did run over.”

“Of course I did.”

Cat offered up one last, lingering kiss as she moved around Kara and into the elevator. “You’re amazing.”

Kara turned and smiled. “What’s a girlfriend for, right?” Blue eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth.

Cat raised an eyebrow, and smirked, before grabbing the front of Kara’s t-shirt and tugging her in for a searing kiss effectively stymying any backpedaling Kara was about to stammer. “All kinds of things, I imagine,” she said, letting go and giving Kara a little push back as the doors slid shut.

Kara groaned and slumped against them as they closed, taking a moment to collect herself before pushing off, and going to find Carter. 

\---

“More pillows,” Carter stated.

Kara stuck her head out of the fort, and held back a chuckle as she saw him standing there surveying, hands on his hips. Every bit of his posture a replica of his mother. “I think these are all the pillows in the house, boss.” They had already ransacked the living room upstairs, a linen closet and the guest bedrooms.

Carter shook his head. “Mama’s bed has the mostest pillows.”

Kara wiggled out of the fort’s narrow entrance. “I uh, don’t think we should go into your mom’s room, buddy.”

Carter’s little forehead knitted together. “I go there lots.”

Kara sat on the floor in front of him. “I know, but it’s your house, and she’s your mom. I don’t think I should really be going in there.”

Carter sat down in Kara’s lap. “Mama says it’s okay.”

“She told you this right now?”

He shook his head. “Noooo. Before.”

Kara gave him a squeeze, and rubbed their noses together. “Oh yeah?”

Carter patted Kara’s cheeks and giggled. “Yeah. Mama asked me.”

Kara gave him a look as she tried to follow. “Asked what?”

“If okay Kara spends more with us,” he answered, ticking things off on his little fingers. “And mama asked if I like Kara, if okay Kara gives mama kisses.”

Kara smiled and held Carter close. “And is that all okay with you?”

Carter nodded. “Yeah,” he responded, before continuing. “Mama ask if okay Kara come to our house more times, and I say yes because we can sleepover. I got a sleep bag for my birthday. Got Power Rangers on it. Mama says she wants Kara sleepover too.”

Kara choked a little. “She said that? To you?”

Carter played with one of Kara's curls. “Mama talk to her coffee.”

“Right,” she said, fighting a grin as she stood and lifted Carter into her arms. “Well, I think we should probably still stay out of your mom’s room, and we gotta get our lunches for movie fort time.”

Carter bounced and clapped his little hands. “Cookies!”

“Well about that, bud…”

\---

Kara grabbed her phone off the pillow next to her as it lit up, and smiled as she answered in a whisper. “Hey, how are things there?”

Cat sighed on the other end of the line. _“Rectified. I’m getting into the car now. I’m sorry I couldn’t manage to call earlier. How’s Carter?”_

Kara looked down at the top of the curly head laying peacefully on her chest. “That’s alright, and he’s great, like always. We made a fort and crawled in there with the iPad for a Star Wars marathon after lunch. He said he was hungry around five so we had some dinner, I promise a veggie was eaten, and then we played a little Lego, and he fell asleep during Return of the Jedi.”

Cat laughed. _“I don’t think he’s ever actually made it to the end of that one. I'm sorry,”_ she said, sobering. _“That you had to spend your Satur-”_

Kara cut her off. “The only thing that would have made this Saturday better is if you had been here with us.”

Cat sighed. _“Of course you would say that.”_

“Say what?”

_“Something so perfect.”_

“It’s the truth,” she whispered, rubbing circles on Carter’s back as he stirred but stayed sleeping. 

_“There you go again, champ.”_

Kara bit her lip and smiled. “Did you umm- did you have dinner?”

_“Not yet. I was going to pick up something on my way home. Are you hungry?”_

“Always,” Kara answered, trying to contain her giddiness at the thought of getting to stay and have dinner with Cat. “Fish sticks really aren’t as filling as I remember.”

Cat chuckled. _“I’ll be sure to get something sufficiently calorie dense for you. I’ll be home in half an hour. See you soon.”_

\---

Kara opened her eyes a woosh of air hitting her face as the blanket, that had been the roof of their fort, was pulled off. “Hey,” she said, groggily, opening her eyes slowly, blinking as the light reached her, and she got her bearings.

Cat carefully dismantled one of the walls, and held a finger to her lips, reaching over to lift Carter off Kara’s chest.

“Oh right,” Kara whispered, sitting up and rubbing her stiff neck. “Sorry. Sorry I fell asleep.”

Cat smiled, and bent over to kiss Kara’s cheek. “I’m surprised you didn’t suffocate in there,” she said softly, holding Carter tight as they headed upstairs.

“It was cozy,” Kara replied, stopping in the doorframe of Carter’s room. She watched amazed as Cat, with a mother's skill and care, had Carter in his pajamas and under the blankets without so much as a peep from him. 

Cat padded out of the room closing the door over gently, before taking Kara's hand and leading her to the kitchen. 

Kara couldn't help but groan as the sight and smell of pizza. “You are amazing.”

Cat smiled. “I didn’t think you’d have any objections. I hope mushroom and pepperoni is alright,” she said, moving to get plates but Kara stopped her with a tug. 

“It’s perfect, and as perfect as you look in that dress, why don't you put your sweats on.”

Cat threw her arms around Kara’s neck. “The baggier the better, champ?”

Kara grinned, and rested her hands lightly on Cat’s hips. “I uh, certainly won’t complain.”

Cat kissed a rosy cheek and pulled away. “Grab me two slices, and I’ll meet you on the couch.”

Kara let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair, gathering herself, before getting everything else together. She was setting their plates down on the coffee table when Cat emerged, looking as flawless as ever in her baggy sweatpants and t-shirt, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“I don’t know about you, but I need a drink.”

Kara took the offered glass and held it for Cat to pour. “Just a little bit, I’m not really much of a drinker, and I don’t think my day compares to yours, stresswise.”

Cat flopped back on the couch, taking a hearty sip, turning to face Kara as she set down her glass. “I really can’t thank you enough for coming to my rescue today. You really are unbelievable.”

Kara fidgeted, eyes down. “I would do anything for you,” she said, looking up briefly before dropping gaze back down to her lap. “For Carter. I- I just want to be here for you guys. I want to- I want to be the person you can rely on.”

Cat slid closer on the couch, resting a warm hand on Kara’s cheek until she looked up again. “You are that person Kara. You became that person- I don’t even know when. This morning I picked up the phone and I was calling you before I even really thought about it. You’re the girlfriend now, remember? You’re my champ.”

Kara closed her eyes as Cat’s thumb brushed over her cheek. “I like that.”

“Good, now kiss me,” she said, pulling Kara in and laying back. 

Food, wine, and apprehensions were quickly forgotten as the room was filled with sighs and moans. Cat had her hands under Kara’s shirt, nails digging into her lower back, as Kara’s lips moved to a very pleasant spot below her ear. “God Kara, yes,” she encouraged, unable to stop her hips as she arched up into Kara’s body. “You aren’t going anywhere tonight,” she panted, bringing a hand up to grab a handful of blonde curls.

“Mama…”

Kara lifted her head at the sound of Carter’s voice. “Oh no.”

Cat only groaned and shut her eyes tight, before pushing on Kara’s shoulders, as they extricated themselves and sat up. 

Carter stood at the edge of the living room rubbing his eyes with one hand and dragging a blanket beside him with the other. “Mama?” He repeated.

Cat fixed her hair and pulled down her shirt as she stood up. “I’m here, baby, I’m here. Did you have a bad dream?”

He nodded pitifully and raised his arms toward his mother who lifted him into hers, and kissed his forehead. “Monsters.”

“It's okay, sweetheart, mama's here. Let's go tuck you back in.”

“Kara too,” he mumbled, putting his thumb between his lips. 

Cat smiled and looked over her shoulder to where Kara was fixing her shirt and catching her breath. “Kara too. Kara will fight the monsters.”


	13. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't managed to respond to everyone's wonderful comments. So much work the last little while. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the ending of the last one. Seems fitting our ladies should get lucky in chapter 13.

Cat sighed as Kara checked the closet for the third time. “Still nothing, bud,” she reassured him. “I think me and your mom must have scared them away.”

Carter nodded slowly, still somewhat unconvinced, blue eyes wide as he held his blankets tight. “Kay,” he said quietly, as Cat rubbed his leg through the comforter. “Under the bed?” He asked. 

Kara got on her knees and looked under it once more. “Still nothing. Not even a long lost sock. Way cleaner than under my bed.”

That finally earned a slight smile. “Mama make me clean there.”

Kara stood up. “Well it must be too clean for monsters.”

Carter nodded and slid further under the blankets. “Yeah.”

“Feel better now, sweetheart?” Cat asked, brushing some hair from his forehead. 

“Better,” he replied, his eyes as Cat continued to run her fingers through his hair. 

Cat leaned over as she stood and kissed his cheek. “Sweet dreams.”

“Love you, mama,” he said, already on the verge of sleep. 

“I love you too, baby,” she echoed, flipping on the night light.

Kara was slinking out of the room when Carter’s sleepy voice made her stop. “Love you, Kara,” he mumbled, before turning over and snuggling into his pillows.

Kara turned, eyes landing on the lump of blankets on the bed. “Love you too, bud,” she murmured , eyes shifting to Cat whose expression softened from surprise to affection.

She moved towards the door, taking Kara’s hand as she passed, tugging the still shocked girl into the hall. “What am I going to do with you?” Cat asked, closing Carter’s door before turning around to face Kara.

Kara fidgeted, despite the tenderness of Cat’s tone. “I umm… I don’t- You could probably do whatever you want.”

Cat hummed and licked her lips, stalking forward, trapping Kara against the opposite wall. “Whatever I want.”

Kara’s fidgeting increased. “Well I mean- What do you want to do with me?”

Cat rested her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “You mean after you swooped in this morning to come to my rescue, and spent the day watching my son, playing with him and feeding him and caring for him. After I just heard him sleepily declare his love for you as easily as he does for me, and you whispered it back. No hesitation, no evasion. Just emotion. What could I possibly want to do with you after all that?”

Kara swallowed, looking down at Cat's adoring, though somewhat predatory expression. “Umm… do you wanna finish your wine?”

Cat dropped her head with a sigh and shook it slowly. “Oh champ, no I don’t want to finish my wine,” she said, tracing a finger down the middle of Kara’s chest. “I definitely am not thinking about wine, I’m thinking about how you need to tell me now if you don’t want this to go any further, because I have never wanted you more than I do right now.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open. “Like want want?”

Cat’s head snapped up, her eyes closing as she fought the urge to roll them. “Yes, want want,” she barely managed to finish before being swept up into Kara’s arms. She stifled the scream that would have woken Carter with a kiss, gripping broad shoulders as she was carried down the hall. 

They bumped into a few walls, Kara thrown off course by Cat’s lips. Kara fumbled with the first door she stumbled into at the end of the hall. A set of sheets landed on her head and hit the floor with a thud as she knocked into the shelves, causing Cat to pull back and try to cover her laughter. 

“Linen closet,” she offered, pulling Kara's lip back between her teeth. “Try the double doors, champ.”

Kara smiled against Cat’s lips. “Right,” she mumbled, taking a few more steps so Cat could reach the knob and swing open the doors.

Kara was enveloped in everything Cat as she crossed the threshold, just enough of her wits remaining to remember to close the door with a gentle kick, making sure it didn’t slam shut. She walked into the room, stopping when her knees hit the edge of bed and setting Cat down with a finesse she didn’t know she possessed, especially when Cat was kissing her like that. 

Any poise she was clinging to was lost as soon as Kara watched Cat lay back and push herself further on to the bed, suddenly unable to breathe. “Cat,” she managed, as delicate fingers wrapped around the edge of Kara's t-shirt and attempted to tug her forward. Kara relented and keeled on the bed, rubbing sweaty palms along her thighs. 

“Cat,”she repeated, biting her bottom lip. “I- I haven't done this… a lot.”

Cat sat up on her elbows. “What’s that?” She asked her smile faltering as she took in Kara’s expression. She sat up completely and reached out for one of Kara’s trembling hands. “What’s wrong, Kara?”

Kara looked down, eyes tracing the subtle pattern in the bed cover. “I just- I haven’t,” she tried, before letting out a long shaky breath. “I don’t have a lot of experience.”

Cat squeezed Kara’s hand, brushing the back of it with her thumb. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Kara was quick to say, her head snapping up. “No,” she repeated, softer. “I want- I’m just nervous. I don’t think I’m going to be very-”

Cat cut her off, crawling into Kara’s lap, taking her face between gentle hands. “You’re going to be amazing.”

Kara looked away again. “I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

Cat shook her head, touching her forehead to Kara’s, noses rubbing. “I could never be disappointed with you. Just touch me like I know you want to. Don’t think about anything else else, Kara. Touch me like you kiss me, like you look at me.”

Kara nodded, eyes closed as she took a quick breath. “I can do that. I lo- I can do that,” she repeated, catching herself.

Smiling, Cat brought their lips together again. “I know you can, champ,” she breathed, taking Kara's hands and putting them under her baggy t-shirt. 

Kara ran her fingertips reverently up Cat's ribs, lost in soft skin and the sigh Cat let out. 

“Take it off,” Cat instructed, raising her arms so Kara could pull the shirt off. It was tossed aside, quickly joined by Kara's. 

Cat ran her hands over Kara's arms and shoulders, unable to contain a moan as she tipped them backwards onto the bed, Kara trapped between her thighs. She arched her back, allowing Kara's hand to slip under and free the clasp of her bra. 

Kara's bra followed, and soon two well worn pairs of sweatpants were strewn on the plush carpet. 

“Whoa,” Kara breathed, sitting back between Cat's knees, her hands trembling, hovering over lithe thighs. “Wow.”

“Touch me, Kara,” Cat panted, squirming, legs spreading as Kara did as she was told. Warm hands skimming over smooth skin, coming to rest on Cat’s hips, toying uncertainly with the edge of lace underwear. Cat caught Kara’s gaze and nodded, lifting her hips so Kara could slip them down. Their journey was slow, deliberate, Kara’s hands still shaking, but every movement permeated with devotion.

“Wow,” Kara said, breathier, more awed than before. “Cat…what do I- what do you want?”

Cat sat up, legs wrapping around Kara’s waist, a hand grabbing the back of her neck, pulling Kara into a searing kiss and down on top of her. Kara gasped into the kiss, feeling Cat grind against her bare stomach. 

“I want you, Kara,” Cat murmured, pushing back the curtain of Kara's hair. “But my neck is always a good place to start.”

Kara nodded, her expression hardening with a determination that made Cat smile. A smiled that quickly turned into a gasp. She clutched the back of Kara’s’ head, fingers digging, unable to still her hips as Kara kissed and licked, apprehensive at first, but building in confidence, and working her way down with every moan and squirm.

“Kara,” Cat panted, her legs squeezing around Kara’s hips. “God.”

Kara smiled, as she nuzzled her face and licked between soft breasts, hands roaming Cat’s sides. With sighs and encouragement filling her ears, and a delicate hand pushing gently on her shoulder, Kara kissed her way down Cat’s stomach. She paused as she settled lower between Cat’s thighs.

Cat looked down as Kara hesitated, reaching down to tilt Kara’s head up, pushing wayward blonde curls back so she could see bright blue eyes clearly. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

Kara nodded, and licked her lips, fingers trailing up Cat’s thighs. “I know. I want to. I want all of you.”


	14. Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so so long. I had surgery that was suppose to be quick and routine that ended up being much longer and complex than anticipated. But I'm pretty much recovered now and back at it. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par, I feel a little rusty. Hope it's not too terrible.

“Carter shh. Get away from the door.”

“Kara in there.”

“Yes, sweetheart, but she’s still sleeping so we have to be quiet.”

“Kara tired?”

“I have no doubt.”

“But Kara have breakfast with us.”

“Yes I’m sure she will, but for now let’s move this conversation to the kitchen and let her sleep a little longer while we make it.”

“Waffles!”

Kara hid her giggle in her pillow.

“Carter,” she heard Cat hiss, followed by the boy’s hushed apology.

They finally started down the hall, their footsteps muffled as Kara stretched and yawned. She sank back into her pillows with a happy sigh, rolling around giddily in Cat’s soft sheets. She pulled the comforter over her head and gave herself a few minutes to spaz out, before taking a deep breath and calming back down.

She was still under the covers when she heard the door open, and quiet shuffling along the plush carpet, before feeling the mattress dip.

“Kara, darling,” Cat murmured, rubbing Kara’s leg through the blankets. “I know you deserve to sleep in much longer after such a, wonderful, athletic performance last night, but it won’t be long before breakfast. It probably also won’t be long before Carter gets in here, and I doubt you want him to find you in all your glory.”

Kara flipped the comforter down, and taking in Cat’s tousled hair, silk pajamas, and fluffy robe, smiled bright. “Glory?”

Returning the smile, with her own sly grin, Cat lifted the edge of the sheet that covered Kara’s torso and snuck a peak before dropping it. “An apt description,” she said, leaning over and capturing Kara’s lips in a languid kiss. “It’s all very glorious, and last night…” she trailed off with a dreamy lilt. 

Kara blushed, and tried to push some of the hair out of her face. “Yeah?”

Cat helped with a gentle swipe of her fingers, and cupped Kara’s cheek. “Was the panting and moaning and writhing not enough of an indication?”

Kara had to squint to make room for her smile. “I did that.”

Cat smiled and shook her head, as she got up to retrieve Kara's sweatpants and t-shirt from the floor. “Yes you did, so I imagine you must be hungry.”

Kara shifted and propped herself against the headboard. Cat let her eyes linger as the sheet slipped down, before handing the clothes over. 

Kara blushed at the attention, before pulling her shirt over her head, and swinging her legs put from under the covers. “I heard someone mention waffles.”

Cat sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “Did he wake you?”

Kara tugged on her sweats and kissed Cat's cheek. “No, I felt you peel yourself off me.”

Cat chuckled. “We were very much stuck together.”

Kara smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it. “Things got sweaty.”

Cat smirked as she stood. “They certainly did,” she said, running a finger up Kara's arm. “And I certainly appreciated all that effort, by my count, six times.”

Kara sputtered and fidgeted with the edge of the sheet in her lap. “Umm.. What- when was the sixth time?”

Cat kissed a burning cheek. “Immediately after the fifth time, champ,” she answered, with a wag of her eyebrows and extra emphasis on the P. “Now go give your face a wash, and meet us in the kitchen. If you want a robe there's some more hanging on the back of if the bathroom door.”

Kara nodded and got up, giving Cat a quick kiss as she walked by. “I'll be right out.”

\---

Wrapped in her own robe, Kara was barely a step into the kitchen before she was nearly knocked to the floor.

“Kara!” Carter shouted, hopping from his stool at the island, and throwing himself at her.

Recovering with some quick footwork, she managed to haul him up into her arms. “Hey buddy. Did you have a good sleep?”

He nodded and bounced as she deposited him back in his seat, in front of his chocolate milk. He immediately turned his attention back to his morning cartoons that were playing on the small television on the counter.

“Coffee?” Cat asked with a smile, turning from the waffle maker. 

Kara pulled out the stool next to Carter’s. “Yes please. Do you need help?”

Cat shook her head and raised a hand to stop Kara from getting back up. “No. I’ve got it. Lots of cream and sugar?”

Kara smiled. “Got me all figured out.”

Cat turned back to the counter with a wink and a grin. In no time Kara had her hands wrapped around a warm mug, and was presented a stack of golden waffles, dripping with maple syrup and topped with strawberries.

Her mouth fell open of its own accord as she was handed a can of whipped cream. “Are you for real?”

Cat smiled, cutting up Carter’s waffle before sliding it across the island. “Very real, but please fight the urge to spray it directly into your mouth.”

Kara bounced a little as she made a whipped happy face on the top of her stack. It earned her an eyeroll and a sigh both lacking any real disdain.

“I want a face,” Carter piped up, pushing his plate towards Kara.

“What do you have to add to the end of that sentence, mister?” Cat asked, setting down her own plate and pulling out a stool across from them.

Carter looked between his mother and Kara with wide blue eyes. “Please,” he added, and Kara quickly acquiesced with a flourish that made him giggle. “And mama too.”

“No, no,” Cat was quick to say. “Mama has enough sugar on her plate to last her the week. Now eat before they get cold.”

Kara was halfway through the demolition when her ears picked up the sound of a phone vibrating. “Is that yours?” She asked, after swallowing her mouthful.

Cat reached across the island and flipped her phone over. It’s screen still dark.

“Not mine,” Carter added, wiping at the sticky streak of syrup on his cheek.

Kara stood with a laugh, looking around as she tried to think of where she’d left her phone. “Get a lot of calls, bud?”

“Batman calls.”

Kara nodded along, checking the pockets of her sweatpants again. “Well sometimes he needs help, right? He’s gotta call his friends. The Joker’s a pretty tough enemy to have.”

“Yeah,” Carter agreed, taking a sip of his milk.

Cat just smiled and shook her head. “Try the living room,” she suggested, pointing with her fork. “I think you forgot it on the table last night. Your hands were a little...full when we went to bed.”

Kara blushed and coughed. “They were...Right...umm the living- living room. Got it.”

She stumbled a little as she headed out of the kitchen, still thinking about how full her hands had been all night, as she snatched her still vibrating phone off the glass coffee table. “Hello,” she answered, breathless.

_“Are you on your way, or should Lucy and I order without you?”_

Kara pulled the phone from her ear and checked the screen. 5 texts and 2 missed calls. Shit. “Oh crap Alex, I forgot about brunch. I’m so sorry,” she apologized, running her fingers through her still tangled hair.

Alex sighed. _“We’re only a couple blocks away. Get your butt in gear and get over here. We’ll wait.”_

_“Hurry up. I’m starrrrving.”_ She heard Lucy groan.

Kara bit her lip. “Well see, the thing is I’m, uh… not actually home.”

Kara had to pull the phone from her ear when silence was replaced with loud rustling and a squeal that could have only come from Lucy.

_“You’re at Cat’s! In the morning!”_ Lucy shrieked. _“You guys did it. I’m so excited. Was it awesome? Of course it was. You have to tell me everything. Well not everything, but some details. Did you tell her? You know, what we talked about?”_

Kara sat on the arm of the couch. “Yes, we did it. I’m not giving you details,” she whispered, glancing up to make sure she was still alone in the room. “And no I haven’t told her. I don’t know when the right time will be for that.”

_“When it’s the right time, you’ll know.”_

Kara nodded. “Thanks Lucy. Sorry I forgot about brunch.”

_“This is the only circumstance where you don’t have to apologize for forgetting about us. Now go and get back to your lady.”_

Kara smiled. “She made waffles.”

_“Now we know for sure she’s a keeper. Come find us later if you’re not busy.”_

“I will. Bye guys,” she said, hanging up and heading back to the kitchen. “Sorry,” she apologized, taking her seat again.

Cat turned as she closed the dishwasher and dried her hands. “Was it important?”

Kara shook her head, and got back to her waffles. “No. Just my sister and her girlfriend. I usually hang out with them on Sundays, but it kinda slipped my mind this morning.”

Cat’s eyebrow quirk was accompanied by the slyest grin. “I wonder why?”

Kara blushed and stammered as she watched Cat lean across the island to pick up Carter’s discarded plate. 

“Do you have to go?”

Kara shook her head. “No, but I mean I can get out of here if- if you guys have things to do.”

Cat came around and gave a Kara a tender kiss before wiping at Carter’s sticky face with a washcloth. The boy too engrossed in his cartoons to care. “We certainly don’t want you to get out of here, and I don’t think we have anything planned for the day, apart from a walk later, lunch, and maybe some shopping. Carter’s grown out of most of his shoes. It’s not terribly exciting, but you’re more than welcome to join us.”

Kara finished her waffles and smiled. “I’d like that. I’ll run home and shower and change and come back when you’re ready.”

Cat nodded and sat on Kara’s knee, her arms draped over strong shoulders. “Give us an hour,” she said, kissing the tip of a perfectly freckled nose. “But while we’re on the topic of plans, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kara wrapped her arms around a slender waist and held Cat close. “What is it?”

“Do you have classes or anything else Thursday night?”

Kara chewed her lip as she thought about it, before shaking her head. “No. Nothing I can think of. Why?”

“How do you feel about dressing up?”


	15. Getting Dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everybody for all the wonderful comments and messages. You're all amazing. I know things are really shitty right now, so I hope some fluff can be a bit of a distraction. If anybody is feeling particularly down and you want to chat or vent or need some hugs and cheering up, I'm pretty good at it, so don't hesitate to message me on tumblr if you need anything.

“You're going to what?”

Kara shrugged off her already opened uniform jacket, as she came through the door and draped it, and her belt, on the back of a kitchen chair.

“It’s a charity thing,” she said, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. She tossed one to Vasquez, before downing her own, and wiping her face with the sleeve of her t-shirt. “For the hospital where Carter was born. Cat’s a big donor. She asked me to come with her.”

Vasquez dropped her kit bag and sat at the table. “This is it buddy.”

Kara leaned back against the counter. “It’s what?”

Vasquez twisted the cap back on her water. “The big step. The biggest step. I mean, you’re dating Cat Grant. I think you’ve forgotten that with all the cute, little dates, and the babysitting, and waffle making, but as soon as you step out together at this thing and the flashes go off...you’re not going to be unidentified lunch companion anymore.”

Kara bit her lip and played with the drawstring on her pants. “I know. I know. We-We’ve talked about it. Cat’s kinda warned me about what could happen, what people might say, but she said she’d handle it. I’m not really sure what the means, but the way she said it was kinda scary.”

“Sounds hot.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Shut up. Do you want to get pizza or something?”

“Pizza sounds good,” Vasquez answered, hopping out of her seat. “Mind if I take a shower?”

Kara shook her head and rummaged through her drawer of take out menus. “Go for it. Extra cheese and pepperoni?” She asked, but didn’t wait for a reply before she started dialing.

Vasquez just waved a thumbs up before disappearing down the hall.

Pizza ordered and with a fresh bottle of water, Kara flopped down on the couch picking at the ragged end of her undershirt. Distracted by her swirling thoughts she was defenseless against the sock that struck her face.

“Aww gross, Susie,” she whined, picking it up between her index finger and thumb, and flinging it back across the room. “Did you find that in the bottom of your bag?”

Vasquez laughed and caught it, returning it to the depth of her bag. “Oh yeah. It could walk out of here on it’s own at this point.”

Kara made a face. “You’re so gross. How are we friends?”

Vasquez dropped her bag, and used the edge of the towel around her shoulders to dry her ear. “The more important question,” she started, sitting down next to Kara. “Is what the hell were you thinking about that you didn’t smell that sock coming?”

Kara sighed and flopped back further against the couch, flailing her hands a bit as she spoke. “About all this stuff, and going to this thing, and tabloids, and gossip, and they’re probably going to say stupid stuff like Cat’s robbing the cradle, which she’s not. I mean, I’m a big girl and she’s not that old.”

Vasquez nodded along. “They’re just jealous.”

“Right,” Kara agreed. “But then I was thinking they’re not going to care about that. They won’t care that I’m younger. They’ll probably going to be too busy picking me apart. That I'm a gold digger. How Cat’s way out of my league. I’ll probably spill something on myself, or have food stuck in my hair, or I don’t even know what. Then Cat will start to wonder what she’s doing with me and it’ll all go down in flames.”

Vasquez’s response was short and succinct. A hard, quick punch to Kara's shoulder. “You're such an idiot foster kid.”

Kara coiled back to the opposite side of the couch, rubbing her now sore arm. “You're an idiot foster kid.”

Vasquez rolled her eyes. “No I'm not. You always worry you’re gonna get sent back.”

Kara looked down at her hands unable to argue as Vasquez continued.

“But it’s not going to happen. It didn’t happen with the Danvers and it’s not going to happen with Cat. She's not going to just wake up and kick you to the curb. She seems pretty nuts about you. God knows why.”

Kara managed a chuckle and slid over on the couch to rest her head on Vasquez’s shoulder. “Cause I’m cute.”

“That must be it.”

“Thanks Vasquez.”

“So what are you gonna wear?”

\---

Cat sat on the edge of the luxurious couch in the private changing area that was always available to her and crossed her legs as she waited for Kara to emerge.

“Do you need help, darling?” She asked, putting her phone back in her purse, as she heard a soft curse and saw the curtain flutter as Kara lost her footing. 

“I- Wait is this dress suppose to zipper on the side?”

Cat covered her mouth as she chuckled. “Which one?”

“Umm, the blue one.”

Cat stood, shaking her head. She pulled back the curtain which earned a yelp as Kara attempted to cover herself with the discombobulated top of her dress. 

“I don't think there's anything you can cover that I haven't seen, champ. Now let go and let me help.”

Kara sighed and dropped her arms so Cat could arrange the straps and get everything twisted around the right way. “Lift your hair,” she ordered and Kara acquiesced gathering her curls so Cat could zip up the dress, and leave a soft kiss on Kara’s shoulder. 

“How do I look?” Kara asked, fidgeting as she turned around.

Cat stepped back and gave her a long, sweeping appraisal. “Blue is certainly your colour.”

Kara blew some hair out of her face and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Does it look okay?”

Cat hummed and stepped close again, reaching out to properly fix Kara's wayward hair. “I think you look more than okay, but I don't think you feel the same.”

Kara sighed. “I don't know. I just don't feel like me.”

Cat played with on of the straps. “What would make you feel more like you?”

Kara shrugged. “My uniform,” she answered with the hint of a smile. 

Cat shook her head. “I wouldn't mind that at all,” she murmured, winding one of Kara's curls around her finger. “It has been far too long since I've gotten to experience the uniform.”

Kara licked her lips, but Cat continued before she could put them to use. 

“I just don’t think it’s formal enough for a black tie affair. Although…” she trailed off, stepping back and narrowing her eyes as she took all of Kara in again. “There is something about you in a crisp white ensemble, and those shoulders...Okay,” she snapped out of it. “Dress off. I’ll be back.”

Kara slid one of the straps down. “Do you want me to try one of the other dresses on?”

Cat shook her head. “No, no dresses, but how about a tux, champ?”


	16. Off Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't managed to respond to everyone's comments the past few chapters work and such has been kicking my ass, but I still read and appreciate all of them and I wrap them up and tuck them into a warm happy place in my brain that keeps me inspired. So thank you all so much.

Kara rubbed her neck, and smoothed the elaborate braid that was holding her hair back as she tried to subtly scan the room for Cat. She couldn’t remember the name of the woman who was talking to her to save her life, and she couldn’t get a word in to excuse herself, so she just kept nodding and searching. Cat should have been easy enough to spot in her stunning red dress with a slit up one leg that made Kara’s palms sweat, but she was nowhere to be found.

Kara tuned back in just in time to catch the question being sent her way.

“You look awful young, but are you a doctor at the children’s hospital?”

“Umm, no ma’am,” Kara answered politely. Apparently this lady had missed the supernova of flashes that had occurred the moment she and Cat had stepped out of their limo. Kara glanced around again but Cat must have gone off to take one of a dozen calls she’d gotten since they arrived. “I’m not a doctor.”

Kara looked around a little more frantically, trying not to squirm when the woman suddenly reached out and trailed her fingers along the soft wool of Kara’s tuxedo jacket.

“Well I hope I can still make a...donation later tonight.”

Kara was about to turn as red as Cat’s dress when the woman herself finally showed herself. “Kara,” she purred, her fingers gripping Kara’s arm possessively. “We need drinks, darling.”

Kara floundered, looking between Cat and the woman, whose hand was making a hasty retreat. “Right- Yeah d-drinks. Sorry ma-ma’am,” she offered to the woman, as Cat tugged her arm. “It was umm… nice talking to you.”

“Every time I turn around they're pawing at you. I thought I’d made it clear you were off limits,” Cat muttered, sliding her hand down Kara’s arm and linking their fingers as she dragged Kara along towards the bar. “Should have dressed you in a burlap sack.”

Kara fiddled with her bowtie and shuffled along, stopping a passing waiter and letting go of Cat to grab two flutes of champagne from his tray. “Drink this.”

Cat huffed but took a sip, the bubbles having their desired effect as she let out a sigh. “I just didn't think I'd have to mark my territory.”

Kara took a sip and set her glass on a nearby table. “You don't, and I think things are going pretty good. Or did you just prepare me for the worst?”

“I may have, but things are going well. I don't think we'll have to deal with much tomorrow. And anyone willing to try I'll buy out and crush.”

Kara laughed and took Cat's now empty glass. “I'm sure you will. Now how about I mark my territory, ‘cause that dress has everybody staring and I’m about one leer away from kicking one of these sleazebags in the side of the head, so,” she said, extending her hand. “Dance with me.”

Cat smiled and took it. “Do you dance, champ?”

Kara answered by leading them onto the dance floor and spinning Cat gracefully into her arms, pressing their bodies together. She smirked as Cat let out a soft gasp. “I’m pretty quick on my feet.”

\---

“People are really staring now.”

Cat took her eyes off Kara to glance at the crowd surrounding the dancefloor. “Of course they are,” she stated, adjusting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “We’re stunning, darling. They’re all trying to figure out which of us they’d like to switch places with.”

Kara laughed. The kind that threw her head back. “Oh yeah?”

Cat nodded, focusing again on Kara as the band started a new song and the tempo slowed. “I'm quite certain every woman in this room is wondering how they can be me, which isn't anything new, but now it has less to do with fame and fortune, and more to do with what it feels like to be in your arms.”

Kara shook her head, smiling. “Well they'll just have to keep wondering, because I don't plan on letting you go.”

Cat smiled and brought both arms up to drape over Kara's shoulders, as their dancing slowed to a sway. “Good to know.”

“Do you really think there's a woman in the world who could take your place?”

“No,” Cat stated. “But it's still nice to hear.”

Kara laughed and pulled Cat closer. Words she desperately wanted to say threatening to leap from the tip of her tongue. Dive so far down they could never be retrieved and she would be diving right along with them, but Cat spoke before she could. 

“Let's get out of here, champ.”

\---

Cat had been right, she was their Queen after all, and most major media outlets had little to say about their coming out. A few pictures were floating around the gossip websites, but Cat’s people had made a statement confirming everything and the little information they did release was apparently enough to keep everyone happy.

The only thing that was different about Kara’s Friday was waking up to someone slapping her bare ass. She groaned and tugged at the sheets, rolling over in the process, but the lights proved too bright for her to stay sleeping. 

“You know I’m not sure which side of you I prefer, darling,” Cat said looking down at Kara appreciatively. “Your behind is something, but the front has its attributes,” she continued, putting in her earring.

Kara opened her eyes as a lecherous smile spread across her face. “You certainly like it from behind.”

Cat finished with her other earring one eyebrow up. “You're awfully brazen for so early in the morning,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and running her fingers along Kara's exposed arm. “Last night was inspired though.”

“By champagne,” Kara added, rubbing her groggy face. 

Cat laughed as she stood and headed for her closet. “We should have maybe not taken that bottle for in the car,” she said over her shoulder. 

Kara groaned and rubbed her face again. “Seriously. How are you even up right now?”

Cat stepped back into the bedroom, three inches taller than before, and Kara couldn't help but stare at long, smooth legs as Cat bent to adjust her heels. 

“Experience,” Cat answered, standing and smoothing out her dress. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in to give Kara a languid kiss. “I've got to go, but stay as long as you want. Carter's already out with Ella. She’ll be bringing him to the office for lunch, sushi on the balcony. If you’re feeling up to it, you’re invited of course.”

Kara propped herself up against her pillows. “I’d like that. 12:30?”

Cat nodded and kissed Kara quick before standing. “Go around to the executive entrance. I’ll make sure security knows you’re coming and to let you use my private elevator.”

Kara’s eyebrows went up. “I get to use the private elevator?”

Cat leaned down for another kiss, smirking. “I think after some of the things we did last night, nothing’s off limits anymore,” she purred, rubbing Kara’s cheek with her thumb. 

Kara smirked and stole another kiss, her fingers toying with the hem of Cat's dress. “Nothing?”

“Whatever you're thinking, I don't have time for.”

Kara chuckled as Cat batted her hands away. “How bout tonight after my classes?”

“Wear the uniform.”


	17. Really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. So much work the past few weeks and the holidays and everything else seriously cut into my free time. Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful comments, they warm the soul during cold Canadian winters.

Lucy looked over Kara’s table with a sharp military eye, straightening a polished fork and finally giving the place settings her approval. With a nod, she turned to Kara in the kitchen. “How did I not know you could cook?”

Kara looked up from the cutting board, and smiled across the island at Lucy. “Don’t let this fool you. I can make a few things. I wouldn’t say I can cook exactly,” she answered, setting down her knife and scraping her neatly chopped vegetables into a bowl. “Alex will never let me forget the time I said I’d make the turkey for Thanksgiving and it was raw. Well it was cooked on the outside. It was not so pretty on the inside.”

Lucy chuckled, pulling out a stool to sit. “So where the hell did you learn this?”

Kara wiped her hands with the towel thrown over her shoulder. “When I lived in Korea, I worked in the kitchen of a bit of an upscale place. Sure, I mostly did dishes, but sometimes I helped with prep. I learned a lot. Picked up a few tricks. Some colourful language.”

Lucy plucked a piece of carrot out of the bowl and popped it in her mouth. “I didn’t realize you lived there for so long.”

Kara nodded, pulling out a few pots and pans. “Almost two years.”

Lucy watched Kara move around the kitchen. “You’re doing it tonight aren’t you?”

Kara turned from the stove. “Doing what?”

“Saturday night. The cooking. The candles. What else you got planned?” Lucy asked, giving Kara a scrupulous once over.

Kara fiddled with her spatula, biting her lip. “I just wanted to have a nice date, and- I don’t know...I want- I want to tell her.”

Lucy reached for another carrot and waited for Kara to continue, smiling.

“I mean I can’t really wait much longer. It’s always right here,” she went on, sticking out the tip of her tongue. “And I know I have a rambling problem. I don’t want to just blurt it out or something. I want to do it right, I want to make it special. I got this fancy wine I know she likes, and these cupcakes from this place where she always goes with Carter, because I will not attempt to bake. Also I think red velvet goes well with I love you.”

Lucy pressed her hand against her chest. “Aw. Is it too late to switch sisters?”

Kara blushed. “It’s gonna be perfect.”

“I’m sure it will be.”

\---

Cat was biting her lip and looking sadly apologetic, a squirming Carter perched on her hip, when Kara swung the door open.

“My mother was suppose to-” Cat began, but Kara cut her off with a kiss, and reached out to take Carter.

“It’s okay,” she punctuated with another kiss, before leading Cat into the apartment. 

“Hi Kara!” Carter piped up, bouncing in her arms.

“Hey bud,” she responded, smiling as he fiddled with the collar of her shirt. “I got a whole shelf of movies by the TV of there. How ‘bout you go pick one out for us.”

Carter beamed and was off like a flash as soon as his feet hit the floor.

Cat stepped forward to place herself in Kara’s now vacant arms. Strong hands resting on narrow hips. “I’m sorry,” she started, but stopped as Kara shook her head. 

“Don’t ever apologize for anything like this. For being a mother and all the wonderful things that go with it. Carter’s as much a part this as we are. We probably wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.”

Cat let out a shaky breath before she pressed her lips together, nodding. “I know,” she said, looking over Kara’s shoulder at the table perfectly set for two. “I just- I know you wanted tonight to be about us. Apart from the one guilty mother part of my brain, I wanted that too.”

Kara smiled and squeezed Cat’s hips. “We’ll have other chances.”

Cat nodded and kissed Kara soft and slow. “We will. I should know by now to never rely on my mother.”

Kara brought a hand up to stroke Cat’s cheek, chasing away the darkened expression that threatened whenever the elder Grant was mentioned. “We’ll still have a wonderful evening.”

Cat nodded, collecting herself. “We will. I’m very curious as to what you cooked. I wasn’t aware this was a skill set you’d acquired, though it does smell wonderful in here.”

Kara shot a hand up to her mouth, rushing over to the fridge. “Oh no. I don’t think there’s anything Carter will want to eat.”

Cat stepped behind her, running her hand over Kara’s back as she looked frantically in the fridge and then the freezer. “What did you make?”

“Korean,” Kara answered, rushing to check a couple cupboards before turning back to Cat. “It’s all I can cook. I learned a few things when I lived over there. It’s delicious, but I don’t think Carter will eat octopus or tartare,” she went on running a hand through her hair, and going back to the fridge, talking to herself.

“Will he eat black cod? Probably not. How do I have like no other food? Okay,” she said, grabbing her wallet off the table by the door. Before Cat could register what was happening, Kara was slipping into her shoes. “I’m going to run out, you guys put in a movie and I’ll be right back. Oh, and there’s wine on the counter, help yourself!” She threw around the door, before it closed.

\---

Cat turned her head when she heard the door open and the rustling of a grocery bag. “Did you run?” She asked, lifting Carter, who remained focused on the TV, off her lap and getting up from the couch.

Kara leaned over to suck in some needed air. “Maybe,” she panted, straightening up. She held the bag up between them. “But I have returned with food for the little man, and a choice,” she said, pulling things out and placing them on the island. “Fish sticks or chicken nuggets. Both are served with a side of sweet potato fries and peas.”

Cat smiled, and walked around the kitchen to kiss one of Kara’s reddened cheeks. “That’s a lot of food for a little man.”

Kara played with the corner of the bag of peas. “Well I figured I should have food for him, you know, in case he’s here again. If there’s an emergency or something,” she went on, moving away to pull out some pots and pans. “I should probably get other stuff too. Legos and some toys. Books! I mean I wouldn’t let him just sit in front of the TV-, 

She was cut off by Cat’s hands on her cheeks, pulling her face around and into a fierce kiss.

“I love you,” Cat declared, punctuated with another kiss.

Eyes wide, Kara struggled think of words let alone speak. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to suck in a deep, steadying breath. “R-r-really?” She finally stammered. 

Cat smiled, and ran her thumbs over Kara’s cheeks. “Yes, champ. Really.”

Kara looked away, mouth still agape, and back at Cat before taking another shaky breath. “Oh. But I was going to tell you at-at dinner.”

Cat bit her lip as she smiled, shaking her head. “You can still say it, darling.”

Realization begins to light up Kara’s eyes. “You love me.”

“How could I not?”

Kara’s mouth finally closed as she grinned and grabbed Cat around the waist, lifting her off the floor and spinning them around. 

“I love you,” Kara laughed. “I love you so much,” she repeated, taking another turn through the kitchen. 

“I love you too, mama!” Carter chimed in jumping up, tiny hands gripping the back of the couch as he bounced. 

“What about Kara?” Cat asked, breathless and mirthful as Kara finally set her down. 

“Love Kara too.”


	18. Hi Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for the wonderful comments, messages, and all the kudos. I appreciate them all so, so much. Sometimes I can't believe the response I've gotten for this fluffy, silly story.

Kara blushed and shrugged through most of dinner as Cat extolled her cooking and let out the occasional moan. At Carter’s insistence, after dessert and some digesting, their date had been moved downstairs for some running around. Carter didn’t last long after his handstand lesson, and was curled up on a stack of mats against the wall fast asleep.

Now Cat stood in a pair of Kara’s uniform pants, the cuffs rolled around her bare feet, and a baggy, threadbare t-shirt, trying to pay attention as Kara in a matching, though better fitting outfit explained the mechanics of some kick. 

Cat had already forgotten what the lesson was about.

“Are you just staring at my butt?” Kara called her out.

Cat pulled her lip from between her teeth preparing to deny it, but Kara cut her off.

“Let’s remember I can see you in the mirror.”

Cat smirked. “You know how I feel about the white pants.”

Kara shook her head. “I thought you wanted to learn how to fight?”

Cat took a step forward, walking her fingers up the middle of Kara’s chest. “I was hoping there’d just be some stretching and then we’d make out a little before I go home.”

“Do you want to watch me walk around on my hands again? Because I caught you enjoying that a little too much too.”

Cat reached one hand down and played with the hem of Kara’s t-shirt. “Don’t tuck it in this time.”

Kara rolled her eyes, and tugged Cat closer by the hips. “I’m just a piece of meat to you.”

Cat smiled and kissed along the underside of Kara’s jaw to her ear. “Except for the part where I love you.”

Kara bit her lip, smiling. “So that makes it okay for you to just blatantly ogle me?”

Cat nipped at a pliant ear before pulling back. “Oh, I’ve been ogling you since day one, champ. Though now I wouldn’t mind going upstairs to do some indepth.”

Kara shook her head, but let her fingertips sneak under the band of Cat’s pants. “Forgetting something?” She asked, gesturing with her chin to where Carter was still sleeping.

Cat looked over her shoulder at him and back to Kara. “He’ll be fine down here.”

“Cat!” Kara admonished, albeit with a laugh. “You’re bad. How ‘bout I walk you guys home, and we can go upstairs at your place?”

\---

Cat let loose with many more I love you’s that night. Some gasped, some screamed, some whispered. Kara moaned a few of her own. In the morning, she murmured them in the spaces between freckles as the sun crept across Cat’s bare shoulder.

“Morning beautiful,” Kara whispered, as Cat stirred and stretched.

“No,” she groaned through a yawn, pulling the covers over her head as she rolled over and into Kara’s arms. “Not enough sleep.”

“Didn’t think you minded,” Kara boasted, earning her a grunt, and an eye roll, had Cat’s been open. “Still love me?”

Cat’s response was another grunt followed by a long groan that culmunated in Cat tearing the covers away from her face. “Yes, though I’m beginning to miss the bewildered puppy I fell in love with.”

Kara laughed and hugged Cat closer. “Oh I see how it is. You like me all flustered and awed. Able to throw me off balance with the slightest comment or look.”

Cat kissed between Kara’s breasts, smiling against soft skin. “It had a certain charm.”

“I think you still get me plenty flustered.”

“Like now, when I suggest that since it’s Sunday we should go meet your sister and her girlfriend for your usual brunch together,” Cat said with a grin, lifting her head up. “You’ve cancelled the past few weekends.”

Kara’s eyebrows rose as she floundered. “You- you want to meet them? To-Today?”

“If you’re trying to keep me as your dirty little secret, I think the tabloids have already spilled it, darling.”

“No, no, no,” Kara backtracked. “That’s not it. Of course I want you to meet them, and them to meet you, and-and Carter. I just didn’t know you wanted that yet, and I didn’t want to push it or anything. I know we've been enjoying our little bubble. You, me, Carter, the occasional paparazzi."

Cat chuckled, kissing Kara's cheek. "If you don't want to disturb our bubble, I understand. It's been wonderful."

"I'd like it though."

"What's that, my love?"

Kara beamed. "Oh I definitely like that," she answered, running her fingertips up Cat's spine. "But I like the idea of introducing the two halves of my life to each other. Have all my favourite, most important people meet each other."

"I want this too," Cat asserted, patting a broad shoulder as she sat up. "So call your sister, because I just heard Carter's door open. Our little bubble in here, is coming to an end."

\---

Cat reached out and took Carter from Kara as she took him out of the car seat.

“Mama, where this?” He asked, looking around the unfamiliar neighbourhood.

Cat settled him in her arms and shot Kara a look, sirens blaring in the distance. “I’m not too sure sweetheart, but if our car is still here after we eat, I’ll be pleasantly surprised. I thought you said we were going for brunch?” She directed at Kara.

Kara gestured to the dated building they were standing in front of. “That’s what we’re doing. We’re having breakfast at noon. That’s brunch.”

Cat sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay,” Kara went on. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but this is the area where Alex first worked when she joined the force, and this diner is her place, so she likes to come back here. The food is really good I- I promise. They’ll even make you an egg white omelet.”

Cat narrowed her eyes, but still leaned in to kiss Kara’s warm cheek as she walked by. “They better.”

Kara ran to open the door, following close behind, a hand hovering over Cat’s back as they stepped through the doorway and onto the linoleum. Alex waved from across the crowded room, and Kara stepped ahead to lead them through the bustle.

“Oh my God!” They heard Lucy squeal before they were even halfway down the row of booths. She had already jumped from her seat, tugging Alex up with her.

“You promised to be cool,” Alex chided. “Kara can make a fool of herself. She doesn’t need your help.”

“Hey,” Kara cried, taking Carter as they got to the table. “I heard that.”

“Don’t admonish your sister for being right, darling,” Cat interjected.

Alex smirked with approval. “If I didn’t like you before, I certainly do now,” she said extending her hand to Cat, who took it. “Alex.”

“It’s nice you meet you finally,” Cat returned with a smile. “And you must be Lucy.”

“That’s me,” Lucy rushed out. “I’m sorry. I’m really trying to be cool, but you are- you’re amazing. Everything you’ve accomplished- and that dress is so...also amazing. I’m having a hard time thinking of words. I’m distracted. How can I be you?”

Cat chuckled, and reached out to lay a calming hand on Lucy’s arm. “From what I’ve heard, I’d say you’re already on your way. You’re at the start of a fulfilling, successful career, you’re smart, you’re stunning, and you have the other sister.”

“Kara,” Carter whispered, bringing their faces closer together. “I say hi now.”

Kara smiled and rubbed their noses together. “Yeah,” she whispered back, fixing his shirt collar. “Alex, Lucy,” she cut in, standing at the head of the table as everyone began sliding into the booth. “This is Carter. Say hi buddy.”

“Hi buddy.”


	19. Girls Like the Belt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Last chapter before the epilogue. I really can't believe the response I got to a silly, fluffy fic that started because I was watching youtube videos of little kids doing taekwondo, but you guys have truly been amazing and I am always dumbstruck and grateful for all the kudos, and all the wonderful comments and messages and fanart. I really can't believe it. So thank you to every single reader, it's been amazing.

“Of course Kara gets lost,” Alex went on with a laugh, undeterred by her sister’s glare and the sharp kick to her shin under the table. “And she forgot her phone. She ends up in one of Canada’s buildings and spent the rest of the games getting propositioned by half their women’s soccer team.”

Cat wrapped her hands around her warm mug of coffee, and tried to suppress her chuckles.

“Are you done?” Kara asked, she would have crossed her arms if Carter wasn’t sitting in her lap, occupied by his colouring book.

Alex sat back, smirking. “You know I have at least a hundred more. Like what about that time-”

“Nope. No,” Kara cut her off. “I don’t know where that was going, but I think one embarrassing story is enough,” she said.

“But there’s so many,” Lucy chimed in.

Kara huffed. “Don’t you start too. Someone’s got to be on my side.”

Cat rubbed Kara’s leg. “I’m on your side, darling. Though I’m a bit curious now about your Olympic exploits outside the ring.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Nothing happened. It’s not my fault I’m irresistible. Girls like the belt.”

Smiling Cat, leaned in to kiss her cheek. “We certainly do.”

“It’s too cute,” Lucy gushed, letting out a soft sigh. “I can’t handle it.”

Alex groaned, and Kara was quick to stick out her tongue.

"Kara," Cat chided, reaching out as their server arrived with the cheque. “No,” she insisted, cutting off Alex’s objection. “I’ve got it.”

“Wait,” Kara interjected, shifting Carter so she could pull her wallet from her pocket. “I’ve got it.”

“Will you stop,” Cat pleaded, procuring her credit card, and handing it over to their patiently waiting server. “Just because you signed that new endorsement deal, doesn’t mean you have to pay for everything.”

Kara was about to comment that Cat didn’t have to pay for everything just because she was super loaded, but Alex and Lucy both spoke before she could.

“Wait. What?”

“Endorsement deal?”

Kara caught one of Carter’s crayons before it rolled off the table. “Oh yeah,” she started. “Well I haven’t actually signed it yet, but apparently now due to my affiliation with a certain somebody, and with all the good press the club is getting,” she explained, bumping her shoulder against Cat’s. “I’m a little more marketable.”

“That’s amazing, Kara,” Lucy said. “Who’s it with?”

“Adidas still,” Kara answered. “It just won’t only be for taekwondo stuff anymore. So you’re going to be seeing this,” she said, gesturing to her face. “In magazines and on billboards and buses everywhere you look soon enough.”

“Just what I want,” Alex lamented, but with a wink. “ But good job, sis,” she added, and it was easy to tell by her tone she was referring to much more than an endorsement.

“Thanks Alex.”

\---

“Can’t see, Kara,” Carter complained, trying to adjust the headgear that kept falling over his eyes.

She tried not to laugh as he looked blindly from side to side. “I got it bud,” she reassured him, pulling it back and readjusting the strap under his chin. “There you are.”

“Hi!” He chirped, turning towards the chairs where Cat was watching. “Look mama,” he said, holding up the ends of his tiny, white belt. “I’m like Kara.”

Cat smiled, proud and affectionate. “I see that, sweetheart. I think you look much tougher though.”

“Very funny,” Kara scoffed, scooting around on her knees to tie Carter’s chest protector as tight as possible. It would probably take another year or two for him to grow into it. The foot and hand guards too.

She smiled as he looked down at his new gear and uniform, knocking on his chest and looking up at his mom awed. “Did you hear, mama?”

Cat smiled, and took a quick picture with her phone. “I did. Now you can protect me from Goldar for sure.”

Carter’s face lit up even more. “Yeah! I’m unvincible!”

“Invincible,” Cat corrected gently.

“And today,” Kara announced, standing and grabbing her own well used gear. “The part of Goldar will be played by me.”

“No!” Carter objected. “You on my team Kara. Not a bad guy.”

Kara adjusted her uniform and slipped her loosened chest guard over her head, expertly tying it herself. “I know buddy. It’s only pretend though. Just so you can practice, until you’re big enough for the classes, okay?”

Carter thought it over, tapping a little finger against his lips. “Okay,” he finally agreed. “But not really bad guy. Just pretend.”

Kara smiled and got back down on her knees in front of him. “Yeah. Just pretend, and gentle,” she added. “Don’t hit hard. Not until you get lots more practice, okay?”

Carter nodded, his head gear falling in front of his eyes again. Kara chuckled and reached out to fix it. “Alright, now try to hit me anywhere on my chest protector. Do you remember where your thumbs go?”

He nodded and held up his tiny fists. “On outside.”

Kara smiled. “That’s right, and remember not to just stand in one place, bounce on your toes, don’t keep your feet flat on the ground.”

He smiled and started hopping from foot to foot. “Like in Kara videos.”

“Yeah, except not totally like Kara, you keep your hands up here,” she instructed, lifting his arms up, and placing them. “Kara has a bad habit, so hands up.”

“Hands up,” he repeated. “And kick,” he said, swinging his leg straight up between them, barely getting his foot higher than his waist.

“That’s is buddy,” Kara encouraged. “But remember to try to lift your knee up as high as you can, and then kick your foot forward, and bend your toes back, like this,” she said, hopping up on her feet and snapping out a front kick. “Remember that? You try.”

Carter’s face was etched with concentration as he lifted his little leg as high as he could and threw his foot out.

“Perfect!” Kara celebrated, getting back down on her knees. “Now try it again. Just gentle, and this time hit me right here,” she said, resting back on her heels and pointing to the centre of her chest.

Carter nodded, determined and raised his fists. After a couple hops, he swung landing barely a tap, but right on target.

Kara crumpled as it landed, flopping backwards with a dramatic groan.

“Kara!” Carter giggled. “Silly.”

“Finish her, sweetheart,” Cat spoke up, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Hey!” Was all Kara could get out before thirty-some pounds of boy and gear landed on her chest, pushing the air from her lungs. “Oh no watch the stomach,” she grunted. “I just ate all those pancakes.”

\---

His new gear stored and uniform neatly hung in his closet, Carter scrambled up onto his bed and under the covers. “Fight Kara ‘morrow,” he yawned, tuckered from a long day. Cat sat beside him and arranged the blankets, before running her fingers through his hair.

“Maybe not tomorrow sweetheart. Mama and Kara have to work.”

“Soon though,” Kara avowed, closing the closet door and turning towards the bed.

“Promise?” Carter asked, rubbing a drooping eye.

She smiled and sat down next to Cat. “I promise.”

“‘Kay,” he mumbled, burrowing into his pillows.

“Sweet dreams,” Cat whispered, kissing his forehead and standing up.

Kara followed suit. “Sleep tight, buddy.”

“Love,” was all he managed before his eyes closed and he lost his fight with sleep.

“We love you too,” Cat murmured, switching off the light and leading them out into the hall. “And I love you,” she repeated, throwing her arms over Kara’s shoulders. “And after our busy day, what do you say we go to bed too.”

Kara looked down the hall to where she could still see a sliver of the sunset filtering through the glass walls of the living room, and furrowed her brow. “It’s like barely 8 o’clock.”

Cat sagged and shook her head. “I didn’t say sleep, darling. I just said bed.”

Realization and a bright blush quickly spread across Kara’s face. “Oh! Oh,” she sputtered. “Right. _Bed._ Not bed. Adult bed.”

“Yes,” Cat sighed. “Adult bed.”

Beaming, Kara swept her off the ground, Cat’s arms tightening around broad shoulders as she suppressed a yelp.

“Will you stop doing that? I am perfectly capable of walking.”

Kara shook her head, still smiling. “Nope, and don’t pretend you don’t love it.”

Cat narrowed her eyes, but failed to come up with a retort.

“That’s what I thought.”

Cat nearly lost her eyes in the back of her head. “Awfully brazen for someone who just referred to it as ‘adult bed’.”

Kara pushed the bedroom door open with her hip. “Yeah, well- I’ll show you brazen.”

Cat managed to keep her eyebrow arched even as she was not so gracefully deposited on the bed. “Oh will you now?”

Kara stood up straight, which was less imposing in her sweatpants and t-shirt than it was in her usual fighting regalia. “Yeah I will,” she countered. “I’ll show you real good.”

Cat smirked and sat up, reaching across the bed to where Kara’s uniform had been strewn. She pulled the belt from the pile and wrapped the ends around her hands, before looping it over Kara’s head. She gave it a sharp tug, pulling Kara down on top of her as they tumbled back onto the bed.

“You and the belt,” Kara noted, with a grin.

Cat bit her lip. “Show me what you got, champ.”


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Guess a part of me didn't really want to finish and let it go. It's been a ride for sure. I'm so so grateful and appreciative of every comment, kudo, rec, and fan art. It's been unbelievable. Thank you all so much.

“Kara!” Cat let out from down the hall. The yell and slap of tiny bare feet on the hardwood announcing her arrival before she reached the living room.

Kara had her own off the coffee table and was up on them, turning in time to see Cat come to a stop behind the couch. Kara bit her lip and looked down sheepishly, as Cat presented her with the crumpled top and bottoms of one of her uniforms, and a raised eyebrow. 

“Dirty uniforms go directly to the laundry room. I will not have our closet smelling like a locker room.”

Kara grabbed her things from where they dangled off Cat’s finger, and hurdled over the couch. “Sorry,” she atoned, with a kiss to Cat’s cheek before jogging off and disposing of her laundry properly.

Cat shook her head and picked Kara’s empty glass off the end table, heading to the kitchen with a sigh. She put the glass in the dishwasher, setting it gently in the row amongst all the other glasses Kara had abandoned around their home that weekend, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Instead Cat smiled, closing her eyes as she shut the dishwasher, and leaning back into the strong arms that wrapped around her waist.

“You could have warned me you were a mess before I let you move in here.”

Kara smiled, bringing her head down and kissing Cat’s shoulder through the thin material of her t-shirt. “You weren’t complaining when I made a mess last night.”

Cat hummed happily, unable to stop as she ground herself back against Kara’s solid frame. Memories of the night before causing her to flush and squirm. “Making a mess of me is always acceptable, champ.”

Kara grinned, and started kissing up Cat’s neck, as a hand slid down and into the baggy waistband of what were once her sweatpants, though they had recently found their way to Cat’s side of the closet. She nipped at a pliant ear, as her fingers gathered Cat’s wetness. “This is a mess I’m always happy to clean up.”

Cat shuddered and moaned, her head falling back on Kara’s shoulder. “Jesus, Kara,” she breathed, reaching forward to steady herself against the edge of the counter.

“Now, on a Sunday afternoon,” Kara continued, her swirling fingers and hot breath stoking Cat’s flames. “We don’t have to make a date, we don’t have to arrange anything. I can just find you, wherever you are in our home, and have my way with you.”

Cat gasped, pushing back, her fingers clawing at smooth marble. Eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open as Kara worked her up and up. She came with a strangled cry, one hand slapping the counter, the other dropping down to hold Kara’s in place through her sweatpants as she bucked and writhed against it. 

Kara squeezed the arm she still had wrapped around Cat’s waist, holding them tight together, as she kissed whatever soft skin her lips could reach. 

“Mama okay?”

Both women jumped. 

Kara pulled her hand from Cat’s pants, and leapt about three feet back, turning towards Carter who was standing behind them in the kitchen entryway, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Uh- yeah. Hey buddy,” Kara croaked, trying to give Cat a second to compose herself. “Your mom was just, you know...”

“When you have a drink and it goes down the wrong way,” Cat finished as Kara struggled, pushing herself off the edge of the counter and turning to her son with a bright smile she hoped hid the flush on her cheeks. “And you can’t stop coughing?”

Carter nodded as Cat scooped him up. “Okay now?”

Cat kissed the top of his head as he nestled into her shoulder. “I’m okay, my sweet boy. Luckily Kara was here to help,” Cat added with a wink that caused much blushing and stammering.

“Always happy to help,” Kara hiccuped. Quick to cover it with a smile as some of the shock and tension finally began to seep from her body. “You done with nap time buddy?”

Carter nodded, lifting his head. “We can go to park now?”

Kara chuckled and rubbed his back gently. “We were at the park this morning, you goof,” she answered. “You made me do like a million underdogs. Remember?”

Carter smiled. “We can go again?”

Cat was quick to intervene, knowing Kara would cave if Carter kept pressing. “It will have to wait for another day, sweetheart. It’s almost time to eat, so we can’t go to the park again,” she explained, setting him back down. “Why don’t you go get your new Lego and Kara will help you make it while I cook supper.”

“Okay, mama,” he agreed, before bounding out of the kitchen to get his new toy.

As he disappeared around the corner, Cat dropped her forehead down on Kara’s shoulder, laughter bubbling up and shaking her small frame.

“It’s not funny, Cat,” Kara protested. “He almost caught us doing...you know what, and then we lied to him,” she hissed. “We lied to our son.”

Cat raised her head, looking into blue eyes that were still dazed by Carter’s interruption. She waited and watched them spark with realization.

“Cat I- I didn’t-”

“Don’t,” Cat cut her off, pressing a finger to Kara’s lips. “Don’t pretend you didn’t mean it. Don’t pretend it just slipped out.” She ran her hand down, resting it on Kara’s chest. “I know how much you care, how fiercely you love, and he is in every way, and has been for some time now, your son.”

Kara brought her hands up and pressed Cat’s to her heart. “I love him. I love you.”

Cat lifted up on her toes to offer up a long, languid kiss, pulling back when she heard Carter coming down the hall. The pattering of his feet, muffled as he shook his box of Legos.

Cat gave the tip of Kara’s nose one final kiss, before pulling away and shooing her from the kitchen. “Go play with our son, champ.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me over on tumblr at supertrashcompactor.tumblr.com


End file.
